


Detective Files

by PoetryMagic12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: AU story. Characters maybe OOC. Yusaku Fujiki is a young detective trying to be recognized by his peers despite being famous to everyone else. Things change when he meets the beautiful Aoi Zaizen, who needs his help in finding her missing brother Akira. As he slowly begins to solve the mystery, secrets are slowly revealed. Please Read/Review! Smut/Lemon!





	1. The Start of A Case

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh VRAINS or any of it's characters. Just the one's I made up for this story.
> 
> Author's Note: This takes place in an alternate universe. So characters may seem OOC because it fits better in with the plot. It's darker so the characters are older so they won't be considered "children" or anything...
> 
> I hope I got all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I have reread this story around multi times so I hope I got everything.
> 
> For those who think this is rushed for the first chapter. I am letting you all know there's a very important reason for all of this. You will all understand it as the story progresses. Of course, you all have your own opinions. I still hope you enjoy it. And yes this story has lemon in it.
> 
> Also I want to thank Lucadina for beta reading and making sure everything is good. It means a lot. You're my inspiration with your story Dark Cloud.

Yusaku Fujiki was muscular young man that he was nineteen years old. He had fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents. He wore clothing that consists more of a black-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of dark blue pants with black and white shoes. They were more of an upgrade from what he wore in high school. Yusaku had his hands in his pockets as he walked down the streets. He had looked around at all these people had fulfillment in their lives as they he could hear the contentment from the crowds around him. He didn't do anything about himself besides his own name. Just who was he?

Perhaps that was the reason he had decided to become a detective. They were people that solved mysteries but he saw it as a way to find out the secrets on his past. His top priority was finding his lost memories. He believed that learning more on who he was could change his life. Would it be for better or worse? That was something he couldn't answer until he required the truth. These were things that were trapping him in a cage and not being able to break free. He looked up at the sky as he watched a flock of birds heading towards the sunset. Yusaku put his hands in his pocket as he let out a smile to his relief that no one could see it. He continued walking as he had to get to his office to do some late work.

Den City was a lively place that appeared to rather peaceful for the most part. Though Yusaku knew that underneath it was a city with hidden secrets. For the most part, he had only had his agency for only eight months. So the police didn't think he was capable of handling things and viewed him as a novice. It was only naturally he would want to prove them wrong as he hid it behind begrudging respect. Yusaku knew it was best to prove it with his actions than using words. They were just underestimating his skills, intellect and ruthlessness. It was more that he took down his enemies in the most brutal ways. Of course that didn't mean anyone knew about it or at least it was him. He wanted to keep it that way for a reason.

This was because no one knew how he solved his cases but his agency was given a lot of attention as a result. The secret was the fact he was infamous Playmaker. It wasn't that he had a bad reputation with the police but he didn't tend to take the jobs away from them. While he didn't associate himself with his avatar there were rumors that spread about Playmaker being associated with him. Naturally he feared the powerful SOL Technologies would be tracking his movements, they wanted his alter ego's head mounted on a wall. They were a corporation that created the LINK VRAINS. Basically allowing you to log your mind into the internet and become your avatar in a virtual reality world. Despite the fact he was well known and saving people as a hero. Yusaku couldn't reveal his alter ego and was able to hide his identity through his hacking skills.

Yusaku looked up as he looked as saw posters and the large screen showed images of Blue Angel, the Cover Girl of LINK VRAINS. It wasn't hard to see why the girl was attractive. Even though he has never interacted her online in LINK VRAINS as he distanced himself with online personnel to protect everyone. He didn't want people to get close as he feared he would put them in danger. Blue Angel had long blue hair that was tied into two long strands with blue ribbons that reached to her chest. Her eyes and eyebrows are also blue and she has a green clover tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a blue choker and pink heart-shaped winged earrings. Her outfit consists of a white sleeveless shirt with a blue necktie. Underneath, she wears a blue and pink dress with wing-shaped frills, and dark blue thigh-high socks. She wears dark and light blue boots with wings attached to each one. Lastly, she has a pair of white wings with pink heart-shaped and lavender clover-shaped patterns on each wing. It's no wonder she had billions of fan boys that would follow her every move or wait on her every beck and call. He didn't want to follow along with the crowd. It would be worse to get all that attention when his trying to blend in. Besides his main focus was his work as a detective, he didn't have to time for simple things like socializing with people.

The plaza was pretty much empty due to it getting so late. A celebrity like Blue Angel certainly had other things to do. That meant people would have to wait for her next performance. She certainly would need her rest with show after show. He had heard people asking on what someone like Blue Angel would do offline from LINK VRAINS. Yusaku had thought that it was a rather imprudent question. Like himself, she would want to hide her identity from the world so she could live her life in peace. That's what he would do if he was in her situation.

Yusaku just shook his head as he continued walking down the street to the agency. Was he really in the mood to do any work this late at night? No, he would to just sit back and relax for the night. That part of him wanted to stay focus because it's been a few days since he solved his last case. It was how he made his living and Yusaku always worried that someday no one would come to see him because they needed help.

He took the keys as he slowly placed them in the keyhole as he turned the door knob and put on the light. He closed the door behind him before Yusaku pulled back his hair as he glanced around his office. There were a pile of files on the left side of this desk from his last case that hadn't put away yet. He had recently logged out of LINK VRAINS this afternoon, which could really put a toll on your body. Of course this time it had done nothing more than give him a headache. It was then he decided to take a walk around Den City before finding the client to receive his payment. After all part of it was being able to pay the rent fees to his home. This was because he lived upstairs when he wasn't doing work on his cases. It wasn't very large but it was enough to be a place to call home.

"This has to be done. I will just do this for an hour or so then go upstairs." He had pondered out loud as he didn't really care if anyone had heard him. Yusaku just sighed as he sat in the chair before staring down at the files. Even though he didn't need them anymore, the information could end up essential in the future. As there was a possibility that one of these people could end up a suspect in the future.

It was like that an hour has passed before Yusaku had finished his work. He had placed his suspect files back in the cabinet before taken another key to look it. He had to keep everything organized and naturally things like evidence had to be managed delicately. They had had to be concealed in storage so his fingerprints wouldn't get on them or when he touched it he wore gloves. Every factor could give a lead to their whereabouts. This was the few things he could manage to get when they were logged out of VRAINS. Of course a lot of the enemies hide in LINK VRAINS so hacking into the computer systems was the better situation. Namely since he had to find the identities of these suspects, it was much harder to deal with when they're hiding in their avatars.

Cybercrimes were more active than those normal wrongdoings in the real world. If someone wanted to rob a bank they took out inside the internet for example. There were many criminals that were hackers but they didn't have the special permission since he was part of the police. Yusaku opened his laptop to look at videos of anything suspicious since everything was posted on websites. He had continued typing as he saved some of the files but he was so focused on his computer that he didn't hear the door opened. The faint taps of blue high heels that echoed on the wooden floor as the door closed behind her.

"Excuse me." A voice could be hear it was sweet but in tearful. Yusaku had looked up to see a young woman around his age. He could help as his heart pace as noticed the angel that stood near the door way. She had a short dress that exposed the cleavage of her breasts. While her dress went above her knees with dark blue, light blue and pink with white trim on the bottom. Her light brown hair that went to her shoulder and it was tied back with two oval barrettes. The girl's light brown eyes had looked around the office with innocence as if it were lost. "Are you Detective Fujiki?"

"W-well I-" Yusaku didn't know what to say, for the first time he appeared to be in lost for word. He tried to try to shake off his thoughts. Yusaku wasn't use to thinking this way with anyone, let alone seen someone as beautiful as her. He began to stumble as he tried to remember his own name. That perhaps he was so tired that he was dreaming about this young woman. He never had these feelings before and it was wrong to be attracted to a potential client. "Y-yes I am. Detective Yusaku Fujiki and you are-"  
"Aoi Zaizen." She answered softly as the girl had walked closer to his desk. Aoi had gently placed her hand on the wooden desk. She knew it was late and that the detective couldn't get started this late of an hour. Everyone was just happening so fast for her at this point. She gently had placed a stroke of her hair around of her ear. It didn't help that she was nearly on the breaking point from crying. "I really need your help, detective. Please!"

"Does it have to be right now? I am already done for the night and was planning to go home." Yusaku nonchalantly remarks as the expression on his face didn't change as he stood up. Yes, he knew it was wrong to push a client away but he wasn't sure if he could handle himself around a girl like Aoi Zaizen. He could feel the heat continue to rise to his cheeks as Yusaku had turned his head away from her. He had carried his laptop underneath his arm. It was more that he would get distracted with someone like her around all the time. So couldn't develop any feelings for this girl, the best situation is to push her away.

"Oh, it's just I heard how amazing you were with your cases. I just thought someone with your brilliant mind could certainly help me with my problem." Aoi disapprovingly as she let out a sigh. She didn't want to believe it was really it but there was no chance for anything to be solved. Aoi wasn't eager to go back to her apartment complex where she would be let alone. "I am not even sure on what to do anymore. M-my brother has vanished without a trace . . . he's been gone for three days now and the police haven't found any trace of him. I just know that it has to be something else."

Yusaki had turned to look at the young woman as emotionless face had shifted to a frown. He knew how important this was to the girl; she couldn't be left in this condition. Having a relative go missing was something he didn't fully understand since he didn't remember his family. It's not that he didn't have any sympathy when these type of cases because the clients were just as alone as he has been. He took a deep breath as he tried to pull himself together before turning her around nervously. "Listen my house is actually upstairs. S-so if you want to talk about this, I don't mind if you come with me." Yusaku had pondered in his mind on rather or not this was a good idea. He had kept telling himself that the relationship was strictly professional. Everything he has ever done was to potential more leads on a new case for the most part. As a detective he couldn't show any weaknesses that could be used against him.

"Really?" Aoi questioned as she was unsure about the situation at hand but she really needed to talk with the detective about the situation. She couldn't wait until the tomorrow, so Aoi knew it was something that needed to be done. He after all was the only person that would able to find her missing brother. "All right. Let's go talk." She nodded her head in assurance that everything was going to be fine.

"Then . . . follow me." Yusaku had told his attractive client as she had followed him up the stairs. He didn't think this meeting with this girl wouldn't take long. After all he was just getting more information on her missing brother. That way he could get a lead and start the case. He pushed off the thoughts of making excuses that he also wants to do this to impress her too. After all he didn't feel this way when he was with his other clients.

Aoi had looked around what was more of a basic home. There was small kitchenette in the corner; against the wall was a blue carpet that was placed on the wooden floor. There was a red sofa that was facing directly across from a small television. It really looked more like no one had been living there for a while but that's too been expected. She wondered if the apartment was already furbished when he rented the building complex. There wasn't much decoration of course it was typically for any single man that was living by himself. After all he had a growing business with his career as a detective. "It looks great. Very homey." Aoi politely had told Yusaku as she didn't want to come off his impolite.

"It may not be much but it keeps a roof over my head and that's what matters." Yusaku insisted as Aoi had sat down on the couch as it felt more like she was sinking deeper into the cushion. She quickly tried to adjust herself as crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap before turning her head to look over at the detective. He had opened up his laptop computer as he began typing. "Now tell me everything that has happened-from what you can remember. Anything that could help give me a lead on potential suspects."

"Well, I am sure you know but my brother is Akira Zaizen. He's the Head of Security for SOL Technologies. Basically he's the one that's in charge of preventing intruders from getting into LINK VRAINS system. So naturally he would have a lot of potential enemies that would hold a grudge against him. All I remember was that one day, he didn't come home from work. In fact, he didn't even show up. The reporters certainly didn't help with the cameras that were basically following me or questioning SOL Technologies. I personal would think that one of the employees on the inside has something to do with my brother suddenly would go missing." Aoi expressed as a knot had turned her stomach at the possibility of something far worse happening to older brother. She really didn't understand who would be so heartless to kidnap him?

"Your brother's the Head of Security?" Yusaku questioned as he remembers being chased in LINK VRAINS due the bounty that's on his head for him as Playmaker. He knew it was wrong to hold any grudge because he was just doing the job he was paid to do. He had broken in the law in the past as he sneaked into forbidden areas because he was chasing after a culprit or needed information to gain a lead. Yusaku knew he was no better than the other criminals but at least he had breaking laws for good reasons. "I hear he's exceptionally skilled."

There was nothing but silence between the two of them for a few minutes.

"Detective, you will be able to help me?" Aoi questioned as she had taken off her high heel shoes since they were beginning to hurt her. She did admit to herself that she found the young detective attractive with his facial features, rather muscular built and his green eyes that were hypnotic. It was something the girl wasn't expected when she decided to come to this agency in Den City. No, she knew that it was wrong to think this way about the man she was employing to find her brother. Aoi took a finger as she started to twirl a few strands of her light brown hair out of nervousness. "I know you're capable, it's just that no one really knows how your cases have gotten solved."

"Don't worry, Miss Zaizen. I have never failed on my cases as of yet. After all you wouldn't have come here if I haven't heard of my reputation." Yusaku offhandedly tells his new client as he didn't take his eyes off his laptop. Aoi appeared to be disappointed by the lack of attention she was getting from the detective. It wasn't that she didn't feel uncomfortable being alone with him. Most men would have already been flirting or attempting to get into bed with her. Aoi admired the fact he was so devoted to his job. She didn't understand why she wanted his attention?

"Well I would certainly know that you're capable, detective." Aoi expressed in a more shy way as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. It was more she was trying to find the words to continue their conversation. Before she noticed how great of a distance that was separating them and she thought that getting closer would make it easier to talk with him. "Perhaps we can take a small break from this." She held her head to her forehead as Aoi had tried to fight back her tears. "Talking about my older brother's disappearance is really gotten me feeling uneasy. Do you mind if I have something to drink?"

"Yes . . . okay." Yusaku didn't really care all that much as he put he closed his laptop as he stood up. After all it was rude to not offer something and he couldn't scare away his client. It was better if he simply just saw the girl as a guest in his home. She was just like any normal person that has visit him in the past. "What would you like? Perhaps some coffee."

"Actually do you have any alcohol . . . maybe some wine? I am more in the mood for that." Aoi bashfully tells Yusaku, she had viewed the whole idea of it more 'sexy' through their brief time together. Did she really want to start something up with the detective? Yusaku looked at her as he raised his eyebrow as he pondered in his thoughts as he poured the wine into glasses. To ask for something like wine was not a normal type of drink as far as he knew. It would mean that she could possibly be interested in him? The clues were there but he didn't want to jump into conclusions until he got more evidence.

"Here we are." Yusaku had taken the glasses of wine and places them on the coffee table. He had sat back down but wasn't aware that it was next to Aoi. Both of them had blush as their knees had briefly touched each other. They looked away at each other as their adrenaline had begun to build and their heart races. He reached out as he handed a glass of wine over to Aoi, which she took with gratitude.

"Thank you." Aoi softly tells him as she takes a sip as she watched the wine shake a bit. She closed her eyes as Aoi continued to feel like the world as crumbling around her. The only family she had was no longer around. "I don't really know what I am supposed to do now? I just want to know if my brother is safe." She took another sip of the wine as her sadness began to affect her. Perhaps it was because Aoi was trying to get seek some comfortable that she subconsciously began to stroke Yusaku's thigh. He seemed to more arouse by this notion as there was definitely indication that the girl was attracted to him. "It's because I never really been alone before-"

"What about your parents? They're sure to be alive. They certainly would have the power and money to support you and the necessaries that are needed. Don't you think they would be able to help you with the situation?" Yusaku addresses as while he didn't understand the experience of having parents. She didn't seem to be listening as Aoi had finished her glass of wine and put it down on the table. He didn't have those robots like most people did as he feared they could be hacked into to spy on him.

"My parents suffered in an accidently over three years ago. It was hard but I still had my brother but now that his gone. I have no family left." Aoi tearfully had let out as she just wanted to feel comfort from someone. She had leaned in even closer to Yusaku as her body had slowly pressed up against his own. Yusaku could feel Aoi's hand continue to stroke his thigh as he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. "I feel so lonely." In this last sentence, however, Aoi had said more seductively.  
"What about your friends, Miss Zaizen?" Yusaku questioned as he tried to make everything seem less awkward. He wasn't sure on what else to say to his client to cheer the girl up.

"What friends? I don't have many. Most of them just use my family's well-known name to acquire things. My brother is very high up in SOL Technologies so they get a job or to get the largest invention that they have developed. I always tried to not let it bother me. They acted like they were there but I just don't feel like they were." Aoi wept as tears began to steam down her face as she had begun to cry into Yusaku's chest as pulled on jacket a bit. He had looked at this girl with nothing but sadness as he gently stroked his hand on her back to try and calm her.

"Listen, everything will be fine." Yusaku tenderly told the young woman as her fingers stroke his chest. The more she had kept touching him; he had become more assured that this girl was attracted to him. Was she even suppressing any attraction she was having? The more she continued to do these that, it only made Yusaku more aroused. "You need to be strong, and besides you're not alone in all of this. I'm here to help you. Not just because you're hiring me to find your brother." Yusaku wasn't sure, what he was saying exactly but he did his best to give her encouragement. "Even if I wasn't a detective, I probably would still help you. After all you deserve to find your happiness."

"That's sweet of you." Aoi glared up at him in admiration as she wasn't use to be treated by most people with such kindness. Not aware that she was still embracing the young detective. Before she knew it, Aoi had leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She quickly pushed herself off him in embarrassment as she realized what she had just done. There was a pink lipstick marking on the right side of his cheek. Yusaku was still in a daze from what happened as he placed a hand onto his face before he glared over at her."I am sorry, it must be the wine. I don't know why I did that. I-I'm sorry." Aoi blushed as she didn't bother to turn to the look at Yusaku. She knew deep down it was more of excuse because she wasn't that much under the influence of alcohol. "Please don't get mad, detective."

"Y-you missed." Yusaku addressed as he remained expressionless as Aoi had finally turned to look at him. He had crossed his arms as his cheeks began to redden in awkwardness of the situation. She wanted to kiss him on the lips but knew that would make things too strange since they just met. Was even worse that he wanted to kiss her back? He knew that the sexual tension between the two of them was reaching its limits.

"What do you mean I miss-" Aoi had begun to ask before she could feel Yusaku's lips pressed against hers. At first her eyes widened in surprise before she had closed her own. Both of them had separated as their heart begun to race even faster. Their lips tickling from the lingered effects of the kiss both of them had shared. She had touched her fingers to her lips before staring into Yusaku's green eyes. "You kissed me?"

"Well, you kissed me first." Yusaku remarks as he let out a gently smile. Aoi blushed on the fact that the detective could possibly have feelings for her. I mean it was certainly that the detective would find her beautiful. She just didn't expect that type of reaction to when you basically end up kissing a stranger. "Isn't a kiss what you wanted?"

"So you wouldn't mind if we did it again?" Aoi questioned as she tried to hide her nervousness. She had gently brushed his bottom lips with his own it almost as if to tease him. Yusaku wasn't fond of the mere taunting as he adjusted her chin as he leans in to kiss her. This time she had moaned as the kissing between them had intensified. Both of them had fell back onto the sofa as Yusaku had fell on top as they continued their fun.

It was clear that they were getting their lust for each other get the better of them. The barricade they had created since they had met had broken. They sort it as their chance to have their way with each other. Their moans, grunts and growls were like music to the two as it only appeared to be arousing the two of them even more. It had started out with chaste kisses, one after another as they broke apart for a second between each one. It was after that Aoi had wrapped her arms around Yusaku's neck as their tongues had slipped into each other's mouths. Both of them had continued to let out more moans and grunts of delight. It was more as if they were wrestling for control as their tongues did a tango that had resulted in a draw. Aoi's hand fisted the back of Yusaku's head as he began to grip his hair from the intensity of it.

Both of them wanted more besides just kissing as they had finally broken apart. There was nothing but heavy breaths as they had finally a chance to air into their lungs. Naturally that didn't stop them from wanting more than just kissing. They wanted to feel more than just their lips but their bodies as well. The only thing that was keeping them from seeing each other naked was the clothes they wore. Though Aoi appeared to more nervous on how this whole situation was developing despite how much she enjoyed the kissing. Yusaku and Aoi knew they had only had just met around an hour ago but it felt more like a lifetime. That didn't mean that neither of them really understood why? It was more that Yusaku wanted to cheer up this young woman. What better way than giving her a night of sex?

"Come on let's go." Yusaku addressed as he fixed up his messy shirt from when they were making out.

"Go where?" Aoi questioned as she looked at him in surprise as she just expected them to continue smooching like before. "Aren't you going to keep kissing me?" She whined as she missed the taste of his lips that still had the lingering taste of coffee from earlier.  
"To my bedroom." Yusaku offhandedly remarks as he gave off a smirk without her seeing it. Perhaps because being with this girl was the best thing that had happened to him in such a time. He had always been stressed as he went from case to case. It wasn't like he was taken advantage of this girl, Yusaku knew she desired this just as much.

"Your bedroom?!" Aoi questioned as she bit her tongue on the thought of it. It wasn't that she wanted to have sex with the detective. He was very handsome; she had never met anyone like him. It scared her because she really had not much sexual experience. Yusaku Fujiki was nearly the perfect guy in her mind and she was absolutely smitten.

"Don't say you don't want to have sex with me either. I am a detective; therefore I am good at reading people. Not only that I can think of three reasons to why you would want too. One-there was all those gestures you had made since you had met with me here. Two- you had kissed on cheek; you wouldn't have wanted to start a romantic relationship to begin with me. Three-the fact we both had been kissing each other passionately for a while, so there's the indication that we want more than that and we should just give into our feelings since they're clearly there." Yusaku tried to give reasons to convince his client on why they should they can't pretend as their feelings for each other were there. He had reached out his hand for Aoi to take it, so he could guide her to his bedroom.

"Y-yes, I guess you're right." Aoi nervously agreed as she reached out for his hand, Yusaku was a gentleman as he had helped her up. She knew the detective did care about her from his gesture. That he wasn't possibly using her to fulfill his sexual desires but Aoi wanted to be with him. She didn't care it was one night or a million.

"Then let's go, my lady. I will cheer you up more ways than you can imagine." Yusaku addressed to the beautiful young woman as they he had pulled her towards his sleeping chamber.

Both of them had entered their bedroom as Yusaku closed the door behind him. Aoi had looked around to see the room was of normal size and was rather basic. There were rather small windows; he had gray, brown and red striped bedding and blue wallpaper. She did admit the setting was rather romantic, even if others would say different. The lighting in the room had made things just right even if it was never intended that way to begin with. Of course the main focus wasn't on any of that, all they wanted right now was each other.

Yusaku pressed her lips onto Aoi's as she had fell back on the bed. Their lips had pressed together as if they were devouring each other as the anxiety had vanished. She had placed her hand to his cheek as they continued to kiss each other. This time it was nothing but eagerness with each passing as they remained in ecstasy. Their tongues were intertwining in each other's mouths as if they were wrestling for control. Both of them were trying to get dominance but neither of them was attempt to give in anytime soon.

"Oh detective!" Aoi faintly let out in lust as Yusaku had started to move downward as he pressed his lips onto her soft skin. He left a trail of kisses that left her with moans of pleasure with each touch. "This feels so good." He then began to mix it in with biting and sucking on it as she had released even louder moans and grunts in pleasure. She was sure that bite marks would end being left on her when they were done but she really didn't care. The feeling of it felt so good to her it was making her even more aroused.

That didn't mean she was emotional distant because out of nowhere Aoi had pushed Yusaku off her. Maybe it was more that she was frightened from the circumstances that were happening. They had just met only a few hours ago. After all, it was understandable for her to go from content to feeling unhappy with her brother still missing. Was she really going to force herself to have sex with such a good looking detective? Aoi was doing this because she was so desperate to not be alone. All these thoughts had begun to overwhelm her as Aoi had started to cry. This surprised Yusaku as he stopped as he didn't expect such an emotional outcry.

"Miss Zaizen? Is there something wrong?" Yusaku questioned as he glances at the young woman with sorrow in his eyes. Aoi had pulled her legs close to her body as she tried to calm herself. Tears had steamed down her cheeks as they got absorbed into the bed sheets. He wanted to pull himself closer but Yusaku was afraid that he would scare her further. "It I hurt you. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry."

"I am just scared." Aoi wept as she didn't bother to glance over at Yusaku. Perhaps it was because she was too afraid to see his reaction as she had continued her statement. "I never really haven't done something this crazy before. It's just moving a bit too fast. First we were started kissing on the couch and now we're in your bedroom. I think this was a mistake. That I was trying to fulfill my loneliness by giving myself to you detective."

"It's all right if you're scared. I would never force you to do anything your uncomfortable with." Yusaku assured the young woman as his cheeks began to fluster as he attempted to continue their conversation. "Personally I never been with had the comfort from anyone in a long time. I have been so focused with work that I never even bothered. To be honest really been nice having your company for a change."

"Thanks detective." Aoi murmured as she had loosened her grip a bit as her legs. Though hesitant, she had taken the chance to finally turn her head to place her brown eyes as they glance into his green ones. "That means a lot."

"Well-I-ummmm-" Yusaku could read her face as there was nothing but doubt and fear that still lingered but he knew his words were comforting her. This was embarrassing because he had never had conversation with a girl that didn't involve getting information on a case. He wasn't really aware on how to talk to her properly. "I know you're scared on about your brother. That something could possible happen to you as well. In reality, you need to control your fears. You can't let it get the better of you."

"Don't let fear get the better of me?" Aoi questioned while she raised an eyebrow in confusion. Her mind, however had pondered in thought on Yusaku's words. His words began to sink into her mind as her eyes widened. She had placed her hand on her chest as she couldn't feel her racing heartbeat. "Yes, that makes sense."

"To be honest, I know we just met but I think you're special." Yusaku confessed with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. He was just trying his best to cheer the girl up. To turn Aoi's frown into a smile but he wondered if he was failing at his attempts. He leaned in closer to her as he took his hand to wipe tears away from her cheeks. Her eyes were getting rather puffy and red; it only made him feel guiltier for making her cry. "You're also much more beautiful, when you have a smile on your face."

"You're just saying that." Aoi didn't know what else to say to Yusaku. She wanted to brush off the words he was saying as if they weren't real. Maybe it's because there was no man that was acted like a gentleman. It was due to her rich life style that Aoi had trouble trusting people. So naturally she would be suspicious on rather or not he Yusaku was saying these things to have sex with her. At this point, it didn't seem to matter. His words filled her heart with contentment and that was more than enough for her. It was at this point that she appears to want him just as much as he wanted her. "Y-you really think I am beautiful?" Aoi had finally given Yusaku wanted he wanted to see for her a smile. She had completely loosened her legs as Aoi had sat down before snuggling in closer to him.

"Absolutely." Yusaku assured her, it was at this point it was all Aoi could take as both of them leaned in closer. Their lips had met as both moaned in pleasure as she pulled him in closer as their kiss deepened. Aoi wrapped around his neck as she fell onto her backside. She had fisted his hair as they continue with frenzy of kisses. The two of them had finally separated as they attempted to get some air.  
"That kiss was amazing." Aoi weakly let out in heavy breaths as she savored the kiss before Yusaku's gave her another.

"I never gave a woman so much pleasure before." Yusaku confessed while his hands moved down to stroke her breasts. He quickly had squeezed them as if this was something he knew she would appreciate. She had closed her eyes as she lavished at his touch. Yusaku smiled as he wished there wasn't any clothing between the two of them. Was it wrong he wanted to strip her clothes off? That he had a perverted mind as he wanted to see the girl naked. That he could give into his desires as a way to give her as much pleasure as possible.

"Well from I can tell you certainly know how to give it." Aoi expressed in his ear that had sent chills throughout his body. He could feel his member erecting in pants as it tighten. His body was yearning for her and the only thing that remained was their clothing. There was only one conclusion, it had to go.

"I want you Miss Zaizen." Yusaku bellowed as he felt his hormones were getting the better of him. He had slowly removed the straps of Aoi's dress had been taken off her shoulders. He then leaned down before Yusaku laid a few kisses on them. It wasn't too long before it thrown over her head and onto the floor. So there was nothing but Aoi's padded bra and underwear was all that remained on her. She was self-conscious on the fact that the detective would see her breasts were as large as she had made them appear. That didn't bother Yusaku at all as had made an attempt to unhook her bra. One of Aoi's barrette's had fallen off somewhere on the bed as they continued making out.

Aoi thought it was unfair that the detective didn't get to have his turn of pleasure since she was nearly naked while he was still fully clothed. She decided to take things into her own hands as Aoi had begun to undo his tie before throwing it to the side. His shirt was slowly unbuttoned as one by one she had laid kisses with each one she had did. It made you think that Aoi would have ended up swallowing one of the buttons by accident. It soon joined her dress onto the floor as Yusaku's bare muscular chest was exposed for her to see. Aoi had placed more kisses that lead to a bunch of lipstick markings on his face, neck, and chest. Their lips met in another kiss as a growl had slipped passed Yusaku's lips. Aoi started to lick, suck and kiss his neck and collarbone that his member had developed another erection from the pleasure he was receiving.

"Oh please do more. I-It feels incredible." Aoi enthusiastically had let out as moan had slipped past her lips. It appeared to her that Yusaku, unlike her was aware on what he was doing. That the detective may be aware of all the right places to get a woman all aroused. Not that it slipped into her mind that perhaps he had done this before. This time Yusaku flipped it so he was on top of her again; Aoi had let out a giggle in response. It was this time he was able to see this beautiful young woman's breasts as the he unhooked her bra. Aoi had covered her exposed chest in embarrassment before he could really see any of it. "I don't want you to see. It's not as wonderful as they appear."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Miss Zaizen." Yusaku assured her as he gently moved her arms to reveal her hidden breasts. He wasn't disappointed in the slightest as he didn't see anything that she should be ashamed of about them. "They're wonderful!" He had let out in assurance more to Aoi's relief as he viewed them as A-cup size. She always wondered if a guy would be interest in someone with such a small chest size. "I don't know why you're so ashamed of them." Yusaku had decided to show as he had kissed every each of her pressed as her aroused began to overwhelm her. The nipples of her breasts had harder from her put one his mouth and bite down on it. Aoi had moaned loudly before he moved aside and down the other, then slowly pressing his lips. He had moved down to her stomach before using his teeth to pull down her underwear. It didn't take too long before the girl was completely naked before him. The sight of it was inviting as he leaned down to lay kisses on her lips again. This time gripping her breasts and stroking underneath which gave her another ticking sensation. "You're so beautiful." Yusaku had gently whispered into her ear as she moaned in her words. Her growing arousal had only made him want her more.

Aoi wanted the detective to feel the same pleasure that she had been feeling. His pants and boxers were soon thrown randomly onto the floor. This exposed his member for Aoi to see for the first time as her eyes widened. She flustered they were now both naked on the bed. His erecting member was pointing straight up, more than eager to get into her entrance. Her vagina would be a welcoming home to it but was she ready? If they were going to go through with it all the way then they had to be careful. Aoi knew that something like pregnancy couldn't be given the chance to happen. She wondered if he had any protection on hand otherwise they couldn't continue their lovemaking. "You have condom on hand, right?" Aoi had leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips before he pulled back.

Yusaku had simply just smiled as he knew the girl was right. There was a strong chance of pregnancy if they didn't use protection. He remembered that he had placed some in the bedside draw as he reached out to grab one. Yusaku opened it up as he quickly placed the rubber over his hardening member before he looked back at the naked Aoi that was sitting beside him. She was fixing her short hair as her breasts had started to shake. The cold air while it was refreshing to her heated body as Aoi had went under the bed sheets. "All right, I am ready." Yusaku had assured Aoi as he had followed the girl and joined her. "Are you?" He had asked her gently, she wanted to make sure the girl was ready. Yusaku wasn't the type to force anything on anyone, one of the reasons he wanted to have sex with her was to cheer her up after all.

"Don't worry, I am ready detective." Aoi seductively said as it was more enough as both of them leaned to press their lips together. Both of them took it slow at first to get use to their naked bodies since it was something neither of them was even use too. He had already had gave her pleasure before so Aoi had figure it was now her turn. She had gone on top of him before kissing her neck and collarbone. Aoi wanted to show him more but Yusaku was tired of her taunting. His arousal for her was now at his peak as his body yearned for her. She was pressing him had against the mattress as they kissed but he wanted to be in better position. How else was he going to get his hardening member get inside her entrance? "Take me . . . I am yours." Aoi weakly let out as she longed for him to go inside her so they could continue their lovemaking.

Yusaku had flipped it around so now that she was on the mattress. He was more than eager to put himself inside her but he had to make sure she was ready first. He wouldn't forgive himself if he had rushed into this if she wasn't ready. Despite the fact Aoi had already given him permission to do so because in his mind Yusaku didn't want to take advantage of her. An enemy while he was on a mission was one thing but this was a client. The thought of her crying again and wanting to maintain that smile had made sure that it was all fine.

"Are you ready, Miss Zaizen?" Yusaku asked as he moved her legs to position himself. Aoi wasn't fully sure but all she knew was that it was the only thing standing between them kissing each other. Yes, deep down Aoi knew she wanted to give herself to the detective completely.

"Please detective, put yourself in me. I want you!" Aoi passionately addressed compared to the last time she said it and it was all he needed. He positioned himself as Aoi's legs were parted as his member had gone into the walls of her entrance; it was tight so it hurt as it went deeper into her. She had bit down to force herself not to scream but Aoi had become more at ease once she had felt Yusaku's lips meet hers. She had wrapped her arms around his neck to pull her in closer to her but it had only made him thrust deeper. It was fine as her fluids were loosening up his hardening member as it was easier for it to move around as their body began to move around with it. His fluids were trapped within the rubber from the condom with no real way to escape. Both of them could only hope as they continued having sex that it would break on them in their heat of passion.

Their naked bodies were dancing on the bed in what appeared to be endless. The feeling of her breasts pressed against Yusaku's muscular chest was astonishing. The thrusting of his hard member was both painful and remarkable. Her fluids however were making it easier for it to move around as their naked bodies had tried to find each other with their lips and hands. He could feel his arousal increase as a growl slipped passed his lips again. He could feel Aoi move down from fisting the back of his head to digging her nails down his back. Yusaku grunted in both agony and pleasure as he had stroked her back with the same amount of delight. He decided to return the favor as Aoi could feel his hands move down her back before stroking the bottom of her breasts. He started to squeeze them and moved upward before moans and grunts were let out.

It was paradise for the two of them as they had been having sex for the past few hours.

"OH! THIS FEELS SO GOOD! THRUST HARDER DETECTIVE!" Aoi screamed out passionately as she was pressed harder into the mattress, he had moved down to farther as he pressed more kisses on to her breasts again. Yusaku wanted to give the girl the pleasure he desired, even though there was more he wanted to do. He was very tired from their constantly lovemaking and knew they had to stop. Not before doing Aoi Zaizen's favorite spot one more time, Yusaku had noticed because she to have her loudest moans and grunts. It also had increased his arousal as they were beginning to reach the complex. He was fine not getting any more as she was the one he was trying to cheer up.

"You're so incredible!" Yusaku tells her as he leans in to kiss the woman before he pulled out of her completely. The fluids had leaked onto the bed sheets but the wetting didn't appear to bother the two in the slightest. Both were in too much of a daze from the intensity or because they were tired. Their sweaty bodies were still touching each other. It would be easier to assume that it could get stuck like glue since they couldn't break apart. Maybe it was because they were still in bewilderment from the experience they shared.

"What about you? You really seem to know what you were doing." Aoi pointed out as she was out of breath but instead of getting up. As she believed he was only saying that to make her feel better. The woman just wanted to get some sleep before she had snuggled up close to the Yusaku. He could smell her shampoo or perfume on top of her head. It smelled like strawberries and peaches that made it more intoxicating to him. They remained that way for several minutes as Aoi had fallen asleep. He looked down at her before kissing her forehead as he also drifted off into his sleep too.

Life may certainly change for the two of them.


	2. Plans Set Into Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it! Make sure to leave a review once you're done reading it. It would mean so much to me. I deeply would appreciate it.
> 
> I hope I got all the spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes. It's been relooked at several times.

oi opened her eyes as her body was snuggled close to Yusaku's as she could feel his arm wrapped around her. The bed sheets had only covered the lower half of their bodies. The heat from their bodies had only given them so much warmth and desire for the other. Aoi looked up at Yusaku as she couldn't believe that she really had sex with the detective. Was she expecting it to go that far? No, but Aoi knew it was something she had to do. After all she wasn't actually choosing sex over brother as many people would think. This was more of a way to be able to find Akira. Aoi wasn't even trying to manipulate the detective by given her body for an endless night of pleasure. Not as payment to find her brother for her or anything. Perhaps part of the reason was because she was attracted to him and the alcohol she had last night too. Regardless the sex they shared the previous night was astounding.

Aoi moaned as she sat up with the cold air blowing against her as she let out a shiver. She didn't realize the window was left open last night as they were occupied in kissing and undressing each other. There were parts of her body were aching from the night of lovemaking. Perhaps her muscles were still tense in some areas but she simply was ignoring it. Her breasts had bounced a bit as she moved around as she turns to look at the clock to see it was 7:05am. Aoi knew she had to head to work soon; otherwise her bosses would discipline her. She also had to give a report back on the work she had to do. It was bad enough that she had lost her brother but losing her job would only make more depressed.

She decided to lie back down for a few more minutes as she adjusted Yusaku's arm as it was moved further up. Being beside someone's arms was a nice feeling; she wanted it to remain that way. Aoi placed her head on his chest as gently stroked her fingers on his bare chest but Yusaku didn't flinch. She enjoyed the warmth of their bodies as it pressed together as part of her wanted it to remain that way. Aoi watched him sleeping before she leaned in and pressed her lips onto the Yusaku's before pulling away from him. Yusaku had let out a grunt from the sensation of the kiss as he had given into it before opening his eyes. "Detective, you need to get up." Aoi whispered to him with as she had finally sat up again.

"Good morning!" Yusaku yawned as he said this sleepily before grip from his arm around Aoi's naked frame had loosened. He rubbed his eyes and before he stretched his arms before turning to look at Aoi. It was always a nice feeling waken up to the nude form of a woman beside him in his bed. Yusaku gave a smile to the beauty that was sitting beside him. Aoi was able to move around more as she thrown the bed sheets off as she prepared to get out cot to put her clothes on. "I hope you had a good night sleep."

"G-good morning. Yes, I had a good night sleep. I hope you did too." Aoi answered back as she couldn't look into his green eyes. Perhaps it was due to both diffidence and guilt of what happened between the two of them. She could feel overwhelming amount of blushing as Aoi touched one of her cheeks. "I-I am going to have to get going soon."

"What's the rush?" Yusaku asked as Aoi could feel his arm wrap around her as he pressed his lips to her neck. Was it selfish that he wanted her longer than just one night? She couldn't hold back a moan as he began to stroke under her breasts. "You can't stay with me so we can make love a bit longer?" He whispered into ear that appeared rather seductively. Each touch the detective had given her had only increased her arousal. Perhaps it was because they were both enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking. It was still lingering on his mind from last night.

"I have my job, detective." Aoi addressed as had started more downwards as she kissed her collarbone. She had quickly moved herself away from Yusaku because knew that it can lead more sex. It wasn't that Aoi didn't want to continue but it would be distraction for her. "I can't be tardy. I could get demoted or even fired. The company I work for is very strict. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. After all you'll come back later. We need to talk more about the case after all." Yusaku assured her as he nodded his head in understanding. They had other encounters to get to know each other more, it wasn't like this wasn't the last time he would see her. After all she was his client and he was going to use all his skills to help find her brother. It wasn't like his job in which he owed his agency. He would only blame himself if anything would happen with her job. "And maybe more."

"Oh detective, you're such a tease." Aoi giggled as bashfully begun to smile before she turned around as Yusaku pulled her in for one longer, passionate kiss. Something the detective wanted to make sure that she would remember until the next time the two saw each other. As they separated she was more in a daze before Aoi had slipped out the words. "Thank you." She hesitantly got of bed as Yusaku watched the woman changed back into her clothes. He decided to get out of bed and change back as well.

Both of them had gone down the stairs but they didn't notice Takeru Homura, who was squatting in the office. Logically a detective can't handle cases on his own as his sidekick or partner on their missions. He had become a hero in his own right even in LINK VRAINS as Soulburner. That only meant that that he was a target for SOL Technologies as well. Takeru was also nineteen years old like Yusaku. He had fair-skinned with white hair, red highlights and blue eyes. He wears green framed glasses, while the clothing he wore was a green colored jacket with light blue trim, a white dress shirt with a blue necktie, black pants, and brown shoes.

"I'll come back tonight so we can talk more about my brother." Aoi insisted as she was going to make sure this time that they were going to talk more about her brother's whereabouts. That was one of the reasons she come to him as a client in the first place. She couldn't let something like sex distract her the second time around. Of course there's the chance she will have to do it again especially under the circumstances.

"I will wait for you here." Yusaku addressed as he nods his head, he put his hands in the pocket of he's jacket. He tried to look as nonchalant as possible, almost trying to act as if he didn't care. That it was his way of trying to impress her but it only seemed to end in failure.  
"Goodbye." Aoi softly let out as she put a hand to chest as she stared at him. She turned around as Aoi tried to not look back before heading out the door.

"Yusaku." Takeru called up as he had a pile of papers in his arms. Yusaku became startled by the mere sound of his voice though the detective tried to act as if he weren't surprised. "You had sex again didn't you?"

Takeru? When did you get here? Did you get back from your case so soon? I thought it would take you another few days." Yusaku yelled out, he was startled by his friend. He clenched his teeth as he tried to find a more believe accuse. "I mean-how could accuse me of doing such a thing." He started to blush in nervousness as he avoided the subject.

"Give me a little more credit than that Yusaku. Besides why are you changing the subject?" Takeru casually remarks with a smile on his face as it appeared to be more of causal thing. He knew his friend could be a pervert despite his serious nature. "I know you always liked to take pretty girls up to your room. You're just so charmed by their beauty aren't they? Though I don't think it's wise to mix business with personal. As I always think you will end up attached to one of them."

"Listen Takeru, the girls I had slept with in the past have meant nothing to me. It was more for business. I needed to extract information for cases. It's the reason I will do it for a female suspect if they aren't married or anything of that sort." Yusaku defended his actions as he fixed up his jacket before working over to his desk as he pulled up his chair to sit down. "Miss Zaizen is a new client, it was late, and she didn't want to be alone since her older brother had disappeared. She wanted me to work on the case. So I ended up taken her upstairs, we talked and I felt sorry for her. So I cheered her up by having sex with her. Is that a crime?"

"Oh, so you had pity sex with this woman." Takeru pointed out as put down the pile of papers on the desk before he adjusted his glasses. He had become more curious on what happened in the more recent night the detective had with their new client. "In a sense, you took advantage of her when she was vulnerable. That his woman wanted comfort, even she agreed to a night of sex. You let her continue to vent out her sorrow as you tried to turn it into a positive thing. I know your heart was in the right place."

"Despite how beautiful Miss Zaizen was-I wouldn't take hurt her in that way." Yusaku remarks without even looking up at Takeru. He kept telling himself, he's just fallen into a trap. Takeru always teased him and he was better than that to fall for it. He just stared at the computer screen but his thoughts were drifting to Aoi Zaizen. He didn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about her?

"The new girl, Miss Zaizen was cute." Takeru remarks with a wide grin on his face as he continued to provoke Yusaku. He watched as the man had put his hand in a fist the more he talked about Aoi. It made him wonder if this was the girl that was different from everyone else. "Maybe I can take a chance at her if the sex is just meaningless. The girl, Miss Zaizen was very pretty. Next time she comes by perhaps I'll ask her on a date-"

"What would I care? Go ahead and ask the girl out. She's coming by later to talk more on her brother." Yusaku suggested without thinking much of it as he put his computer on. Takeru was disappointed on his friend's response as he knew there was more to it. He had to find a way to get him to at least admit he feels something for her. As all the previous girls he had sex with in the past didn't usually stay for the night. Being his partner, he has his own room upstairs so they split the rent at the agency. While he tried not to be around during it, it usually didn't last more than an hour.

"So where she comes over, I can ask her out? You won't complain on anything." Takeru remarks as he crossed his arms. He could see the tension build for Yusaku as he just stared at the computer screen. He slowly tapped the back of his pen in a more rapid pace. It was like he was releasing all his aggravation each time he pounded on the desk. Takeru knew that it was all getting to him; he just had to provoke him farther.

"Yes. I don't have any problems with that." Yusaku let out as he got more irritable but he continued to try to hide it. He just put his fingers to the keyboard and began typing. He tried to remain focus on the task at hand. Even though he didn't have much to work on since he didn't have the information due the circumstances from last night. "The sex we had was just a one-time thing. It was nothing more a fling between the two of us."

"Maybe I will put on my charm and ask her out then." Takeru responded as if he was really going too. It was more to push Yusaku farther. As he had no intention to do any of the things he was saying. He just wanted to keep up a false pursue to make him more aggravated.  
"Fine by me." Yusaku causally answered as he didn't bother to look up at Takeru. "She's nothing more than work for me. You understand that. Go on a date with Miss Zaizen."

"I am glad you think so." Takeru continued as he looked through some of the papers. He was his friend was suppressing in all his emotions as it was all bottling up inside. That at any moment he was going to be all will be released. He just had to provoke him a little bit longer. "And afterwards I am sure like what happened to the two of you, we could end up having sex."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Yusaku angrily blurted out in frustration as he pounded his fist on the desk. It was as if all his emotions were finally being released at that one moment. He turned to look over his friend and sidekick with a disapproving look. Yes, Takeru had the right to have sex with Aoi Zaizen if he wanted too. In fact she could be with any guy she wanted to because he wasn't in a relationship with her. There was nothing more than that but for some reason, the very thought of it angered him.

"So this girl is special to you." Takeru smirked because he became proud on his achievement. It was not easy to get a reaction out of Yusaku since it was hard to show any emotions. He was always more reserve since he saw it a sign of weakness. There was also the matter he didn't want someone to take advantage of him. Being a detective, there would be enemies or rivals that would want find ways. "I think you're infatuated with this girl, Miss Zaizen. Otherwise you wouldn't care this much on the idea of someone like myself asking her on a date or even have sex with her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yusaku rebuffed as he shook his head as he continued deny any attraction he had towards Aoi. A blush had come across his face but he didn't change his expression. So you couldn't tell how awkward and embarrassed he felt over the whole conversation. Takeru put a hand to his forehead as Yusaku was just going to continue this act. He could only shake his head in disappointment but he didn't know what else he could do. Takeru just continued to listen to Yusaku's lies about he's attraction to this girl. "There's no reason for me to have any sort of affection for Miss Zaizen. She's a client, it's strictly business Takeru."

"If that's what you say Yusaku." Takeru addressed as he didn't believe what the detective was saying but he just gave in for now. He just knew things would be more interesting when she came back later tonight for their second meeting. At least this time he will be there to witness the sexual tension. As he headed towards a door before he opens the door to another room, where more of the case files and it also lead to his office. "I will be working on some things until later when Miss Zaizen comes back. As I said before I plan on meeting her." Takeru smiled as he had his back turned as he believed that detective was bothered on the fact he won't be alone with their beautiful client. Perhaps he would make him show more of his feelings by flirting with this girl when they meet. He didn't say anymore to Yusaku but closed the door behind him as he continued his work.

Aoi stepped out of the taxi before paying the driver as she watched it go into the distance. She turned around to see SOL Technologies, the building she was working in. It filled in some aching pain because this was the place where her brother disappeared. Akira was the reason she was able to get a job in SOL Technologies. After all the Zaizen family was well known in the eyes of the public. Did Aoi feel the place was secure since his kidnapping? No, but the reason she remained was so she could continue to get more information. Aoi was determined to find whoever was responsible for her brother's disappearance. That included trying to find ways to get around things without the higher up's finding out about it.

There was also the matter that no one knew her other secret. That she was in fact the famous idol, Blue Angel. She was the cover girl to the company so people would want to go into LINK VRAINS. The downside to accepting such a position was that she was always under constant watch. This one of the reasons Aoi needed a detectives help to in the first place. There were all these data banks that were around with all this information she was unable to access. How else was she able to get to it to find out more? It was so hard to be able touch something that she wasn't allowed to go near. Aoi knew that SOL Technologies may be hidden secrets deep with the ranks but stayed put because she needed to maintain this job.

Aoi stepped onto the elevator as she felt the vibrations of it moving up. On her way to the SOL Technologies building she had gotten a call that they higher ups wanted to see her. That only meant if that they wanted to know if she was successful in their plans. After all they had sent her on missions in and out of LINK VRAINS. Aoi knew that she was basically using her for their plans. Though she saw it as an excuse to do the things she wanted with their knowledge. This allowed her to do her own investigation while still under SOL Technologies watch. Aoi just had to figure it out away, until then she did as she was told.

She took a deep breath before moving down the hall as Aoi pushed a button. She put in a four digit pin code before placing her hand on the wall before it said 'access granted'. A door opened as she stepped through into the darkness. Aoi could hear the sound of her high heels on the platform as she walked down to the end. She waited patiently for the higher ups to make their presence known to her. Aoi could feel the knots in her stomach as she knew there would be scolding from them on her failure.

"Aoi Zaizen!" A voice could be heard as a bishop chess piece was displayed on a hologram. Most never saw the higher ups of SOL Technologies as if they were trying to keep their own identity a secret. The only made their presence known to certain people when the time was right. Her brother Akira was one of the few that had the opportunity though she never knew how they liked. "Have you done what we asked of you?"

"Y-yes, I did what you request of me. I had slept with the detective." Aoi nervously answered as she fiddled with her fingers. Even though she was supposed to be the one to seduce him, Aoi couldn't reveal that the detective was the one to do so. It certainly wouldn't look good in their eyes as SOL Technologies had given her the task to have sex with the Yusaku. She used this mission to seek his help to find her brother, so it wasn't a lie. After all she couldn't do this alone and needed his skills. Though for the past year, he had become a major problem for SOL Technologies so they asked her to go to the agency to seduce him. It was more to get information out of him in a moment of weakness as through their lovemaking. It's the reason she came into his office in the outfit she was wearing last night. Aoi though it would only be a make out session that it wouldn't get so far as having sex. The fact that she wasn't aware on how attractive the detective really was so it only made her more nervous.

"So were you able to get information on the Ignis then?" The hologram had changed to a knight chess piece as it shifted to another one of the higher ups. The problem was that Aoi had so many questios going through her mind. She didn't know much on what these Ignis were? What exactly were they? Why did SOL Technologies want them so badly? Certainly it was something they wouldn't reveal to someone that didn't have much power in the company. Something like this would bother anyone as they had to get information out of someone without knowing what it is.

"W-well, while we did have sleep together. I-I wasn't able to get any information out of him." Aoi confessed as she worried about the reaction they would give her. She was a failure in their mind because there was no information. Though she believed that the detective may not even know anything? What was she supposed to do if ended up demoted or fired? Aoi knew she needed to find a way to defend herself so she could continue the task for her own mission. Even worse their naked bodies were in bed as they kissed in order to do the task. The idea of her having to get intimate again with the detective was something she wasn't ready for. After all being a flirt wasn't a specialty of hers in the first place.

"What do you mean you weren't able to get information on the Ignis?" The voice of an infuriated Rook chess hologram appeared again. Aoi didn't take the anger well but put up more of emotionless front, so SOL Technologies believed that situation at hand wasn't affecting her. Not wanting to show that deep down how frightened she really was inside. Aoi at the moment wanted to shrivel up into a ball as she remained in her safe place. That being forced on having sex with a stranger was not even the ideal of something romantic. They were paying her to be a prostitute to the detective as she sold herself for information.

"Certainly it shouldn't be difficult to handle such a task." The Bishop chess piece answered in increased frustration.

"Perhaps we should get someone that's capable of dealing with the detective." The hologram shifted again back to the Knight chess piece. Judging from his voice, he appeared to be very serious on getting the job done.

"No that won't be necessary, it just this type of task needs to happen gradually. You can't expect me to get information out him after one night. Things like this you can't expect to happen overnight. You need to build a trusting relationship." Aoi tried to explain as she tried to hide her lingering uneasiness. She didn't want someone else to take over because it was really the only way she could investigate. Perhaps part of her didn't want some other girl getting their hands on that 'cute' detective. Aoi believed that he wouldn't pick someone like her regardless. She wasn't beautiful like other girls as he only said though things as they made love. They would never be in a romantic relationship or anything but despite everything she knew she needed to see him again. He's detective skills were the only thing she has at the moment. In the process of all of it she would just have to get him to have sex with her. "You know that he's a detective so he would be excellent at analyzing and-"

"Well, I suggest you do so quickly." The Rook chess piece interrupted her as the fury in his voice continued to increase. Aoi just continued to remain calm with an emotionless expression on her face. "Getting the information on the Ignis is the key to paradise for the world. There certainly will be punishment with your failure. You have three weeks to get that what the detective knows on the Ignis. I expect you to more be more active and pursuing to the get the secrets out of him."

"Yes, I won't let you down." Aoi politely addressed as she bowed her head to the chess piece. "I promise." She continued to put up a front as the hologram disappeared as Aoi had walked out of the room before placing her back against the wall. She had slid down before cradling her legs against her body before crying into them.

Three months in their words to have lots of sex with the detective was basically the translation. Her fears kept building up but it was something she couldn't show to the higher ups. She knew that she had to attempt to remain loyal so that meant having sex with the detective again. Aoi just believed she would be a failure at this task. The problem was he would certainly get suspicious if she was suddenly all over him. Last night, she was bashful on trying to seduce him that he ended up making the first move. She tried to convince herself that the detective was attracted to her so maybe it wouldn't be hard to get him into bed. "I can do this!" She told herself before wiping away her tears before Aoi stood up. "This just won't be easy. At least for me."

It was later that night, Yusaku and Takeru were both nearly done with their office work. Both of them were waiting for their client Aoi Zaizen to come to the agency. Since they got everything else done for the day, it meant that there would be no distractions. Takeru certainly wasn't fooled by Yusaku's remarks that he could handle the meeting with her himself. Yusaku had made claim that it was his case that he had to solve. Even though they were partners but of them had worked on different sets of cases to bring more money into the agency. It was usually not a problem since a lot of them were minor cases to solve on their own. They did work on huge ones together since it affected all of Den City.

Takeru insisted on meeting this young woman that had captured the interest of his friend. That it was a genuine attraction that Yusaku was feeling for someone else. There was a connection the two of them both shared from the moment they met. After all they had what Yusaku claimed to be a 'one-night stand' or a sexual encounter he doesn't want to talk about again. Of course, this was part of his denial on his attraction to this woman as he got him to partly admit that. There was a part of him that wanted to play matchmaker between the two of them. Not that he didn't wonder if Miss Zaizen captivated with Yusaku after their night of sex. Takeru knew that he would find out once she had got there.

Aoi could feel her body become stiff as her stomach turned from the uneasiness she was feeling. She had told herself to just focus on why she wanted to see him in the first place. Even though part of the reason was to seduce the detective like SOL Technologies wanted her to do. Aoi needed to tell more information so she could get the help she needed to find her older brother. After all she had three months to get the information on the Ignis. She just didn't have much experience with flirting but Aoi knew she had to try. How else is she supposed to do?  
She had kept telling herself not to worry since she still three months to get him to reveal the information. It fear of SOL Technologies knew that getting him to have sex with her may be the best way. That didn't mean she had to feel it was the necessary. Despite everything she did strongly believe that a friendship could be formed. Maybe there was a chance that he would tell her stuff without having to give herself to him. Her insecurities on this situation would only make things worse. The detective would only see her as foolish woman with no sexual appeal. After all, why would someone has handsome as him even consider a girl like her?

The agency was in reach as Aoi looked at the window of taxi as fingers tapped on her purse out of nervousness. She had just kept telling herself that this was just a meeting so there was no need attempt to seduce the detective. Her brother had to be her top priority to moment she stepped foot into the door. Aoi had wondered if three months would be plenty of time for such a task. It was more because Aoi wanted to do things her own way. It was going to take some time for her to feel comfortable with her assignment. Maybe if she had some sign that the detective cared for her it would be different. Perhaps she would make the attempt to flirt with Yusaku once she gave him the information on Akira's disappearance.

Aoi had on modest clothing as she didn't feel like she was beautiful. That hopefully there would be no temptation to give herself to him again because she was weak. The detective wouldn't find her attractive and why would anyone? There was also the matter of trying to focus on her brother than seducing the detective like she's supposed too. She wore a dark blue strapped dress with a white shirt underneath and lace on the skirt that went to her knees. Her short brown hair was tied back by a matching blue ribbon. Aoi knew it was simple but that's how she wanted to appear. Maybe it was because she saw it as more of her safe place.

She walked to the door to meet for her appointment at the agency. Aoi took a deep breath before the doorknob the led into the office. Yes, it made her nervous at the thought of being left alone because what if he was still in lust from their night of pleasure? This shouldn't be a problem since it would give her opportunity to get the information she was required to have. Not that he would give it to her right away but part of her knew taking advantage of the detective was wrong. It would only get Yusaku more suspicious so she had to be careful. She needed to find the right time as she attempted to make a move on him.

"Detective Fujiki, I am here for my appointment." Aoi softly had let out as she tried to make herself seem more wasn't sure if she wanted to acknowledge her presence, maybe it was due her nervousness. Perhaps since she believed that detective would look at her in a more lustful way since they had sex. It would just make this whole ordeal more awkward between the two of them. Aoi seen that the detective wasn't alone much to her relief. It was namely due to the fact there was no longer any added pressure that she had to worry about. Aoi assumed that it was his partner on cases since he couldn't run do all of it by himself. This made the situation even better as she can talk to both of them so they could team up to help find her missing brother.

"Oh you're here, Miss Zaizen. I would like you introduce my sidekick-" Yusaku introduced Takeru, who just face palm on what his friend said. He simply brushed it off as Takeru believed his friend was just trying to impress her. For some reason, he just couldn't let it go as he looked at the beautiful new client that stood before them.

"Actually more like partners since we both do separate cases." Takeru confessed as Yusaku gave him a glare as he tried to hide his annoyance. It appeared that Yusaku was bothered by the notion but it was something he couldn't quite tell. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Takeru took her arm as he gently placed his lips on the back of his hand. He was hoping it would get a jealous reaction out of his friend but his eyes glanced to the side but there wasn't much from Yusaku. Takeru knew that he had to continue pushing the attraction he has out of him. "You're really quite beautiful like Yusaku had stated." Aoi didn't seem to even notice as she blushed from embarrassment at the comment.

"I-I said no such thing." Yusaku defended as he didn't understand what Takeru was planning to do. "So quit making up things up." He's words seem to hurt Aoi even though she didn't understand why? It just made her believe that the detective didn't see that she was attractive. Of course it made him wonder, why did he have sex with her last night? Was it because he could feel sorrow for her? That he took advantage of her when she was in a weak state. No, she didn't believe he would do something like that. Besides Aoi knew she would have to blame herself too. As part of her reasoning for given herself to the detective was because she was enjoying it. Not just because she had to have sex with him since SOL Technologies was forcing her too. "Anyway . . . shouldn't we discussing important matters like getting more information on Miss Zaizen's brother's disappearance. After all, that's the reason we have agreed to this meeting."

"Please Miss Zaizen, tell us everything. All the details you can." Takeru insisted. He took a notepad as he placed a pen in his hand as he began to write down information." Aoi had sat down in a nearby wooden chair as Takeru noticed Yusaku looking over as he gently stroked her knuckles.

Yusaku still maintained an emotionless expression. Takeru had pondered on what it will take to get his friend to show his jealousy. He knew about his friends feelings for this girl but he wanted Aoi to see them herself. Did he really have to attempt to go further for the sake of his friend's happiness? That was something he wasn't sure of at the moment. He just decided to fix his blunder by making his friend look good. "Yusaku wants to do EVERYTHING you can to help you as he gives you everything you need, especially in an emotional and physical sense. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, it's really important that we talk about him to find clues to where he is." Yusaku addressed as he chose to walk away to get a drink of water. Maybe it was out of discomfort with the situation as he was aware that Takeru was referring to sex. He didn't want to talk about it; Yusaku knew that he had to chance the subject. Being a detective, he was quick to put together things in his mind on the spot. Without much thinking he had said out loud to both of them. "As I can physically get the evidence that's needed and all that."

"That's not exactly what I meant. . ." Takeru remarks on whether or Yusaku picked up on the fact he was referring to having sex with her. He was sure that his friend and partner wanted to continue what they did from last night. That it was still lingering in the back of his mind. "And I know you do, Yusaku."

"Anyway. . . Miss Zaizen. Before my partner interrupted, you were talking about your brother's disappearance." Yusaku changed the subject he put his feet on his deck before rocking his chair back and forth. He was trying to release the tension that was building up but it was nothing more than failure. "Takeru make sure your taken notes. Not getting distracted by our client." The aggravation was noted in his voice as he didn't like the fact his friend was ogling the girl. It wasn't like he was envious of another guy trying to swoop in and take her under his nose. Yusaku just didn't want all these distractions to come up.

"Yes, sure thing." Takeru smiled as he just was going to keep continue this act in front of Yusaku. Not only that it was really fun teasing him as Takeru pretended that he was going to potentially be interested in Aoi. He started to write notes in secret about how to play matchmaker between the two of them.

"A-all right, I will tell you everything that I know." Aoi nodded her head in agreement. "Akira, well, he is the only family that I have left in the world." She took a deep breath as Aoi tried to hold back her tears. Even though they were only ten years apart; Akira had always been like a father to her than an older brother. Aoi was very young when their parents died that she doesn't even remember them. Akira showed her pictures and told her stories but it just wasn't the same thing. "He's more than just a brother to me. My brother is also like a parent to me as well. You can see that this is why it affects me so much."

"It's really not that bad being without a family. I was orphaned since I was a young child, so I never known my parents. You get use to things, trust me on that." Yusaku was more trying to relate to Aoi's situation though he doesn't seem to understand how much it was upsetting her. Aoi couldn't help but starting crying into her hands at the comment. Yusaku did start to feel guilty over the blunder at his mistake. As he knew that he had went too far at times. He always found ways to make things worse even though it wasn't something that was intentional.

"Yusaku can't you be sensitive." Takeru snarled as he shook his head before put his notebook on his lap. He reached out as he touched Aoi's shoulder as Takeru looked at her sorrowfully. This really must be a sensitive topic for their client. Both of them have to delicate when discussing it. Aoi Zaizen had more recently lost her older brother. Yusaku and Takeru both lost their parents at a very young age but they didn't have any siblings. He knew his friend was prideful to admit that he made a mistake and he had to save their relationship. Otherwise how can these two lovebirds ever end up together? "Sorry about Yusaku, he's really a good person. It's just his main problem is he can be very honest and not take people's feelings into account. He can be too prideful."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Yusaku questioned in frustration as he stood up as he f*** his hands onto his desk. He didn't want to do anything that would cause a reaction. After all, Yusaku knew that he was better than acting immature over something he had said. It was more that Takeru was making him look horrible by saying things like that to Aoi. "You don't think I know what I said to her was wrong. There are times I can't control the words that come out of mouth, yes, it hurts people but it's just who I am."

"You're a genius with lots of things but when it comes to people it's like learning a different language. I am just being honest with you. I hope you understand that." Takeru addressed to Yusaku in sincere honesty. He smirked as he continued to try and provoke his friend. "I am sure many other guys will be more of a gentleman to this lovely young lady. Be devoted to her ever need or desire. After all, why wouldn't she want to be in the arms of a caring individual? I am sure she doesn't care about social status as long as she's happy." He had indirectly given Yusaku a list of ways to court Aoi. Someone he could easily pick up on due to being a detective. It was more like their own language as Aoi had looked on in confusion.

"Really there's no need for apology. Seriously, I really don't need one. I can understand the need to be open. I just would like to talk more about my brother. It's bothering me more that we're going off topic." Aoi interrupted politely as she just waved her arms. She had already been getting more confused on the whole situation but didn't bother looking over at the detective. There appeared to a moment of silence before she heard nothing but the movement of his chair. Aoi took a deep breath before glancing up at Yusaku as she started to blush before putting her hands on her lap. "Please." She wept before a few tears had streamed down her cheek before fallen onto her knees just above below her skirt.

"No, there is a need to apologize." Yusaku remarked as his eyes had met with Aoi's, it forced him to look back down. He soon as he glanced into those brown eyes of hers before looking back down. His heartbeat was becoming more rapid as Yusaku had tried to brush it off as embarrassment. "I am sorry for hurting your feelings. I need to learn to control what I say out loud since words can hurt people. It's the last thing that I want to do. So I am the one to blame for making you cry. I am truly sorry." He sincerely took Aoi she was touched by his words. Maybe he did care for her but this was something Aoi wasn't sure of yet. "You forgive me, right?"

"Y-yes detective. No hard feelings." Aoi insisted as she could feel her cheeks redden from the detective's sincerity. Yes, some of those words did hurt her but it was a quality she hadn't seen in most guys.

"Anyway, you came to tell us about your brother, Akira Zaizen. Tell us what happened exactly?" Takeru asked as he changed the subject as he wanted to go back to making them feel more comfortable. His soften voice and gentle personality seemed to ease Aoi. She believed it had to do with all the familiarity since it reminded Aoi of her Akira. She missed her brother, it was her mind getting too her. Aoi felt more assured that everything will be fine. "We promise not to go of topic again."

"Well I remember he was at SOL Technologies from the last time I had talked to him a few days ago in the morning. He's always busy so he never gets that much time off, not even for a lunch break. This time however he managed one so I went up to his office from where I was working." Aoi addressed to Takeru as he continued to write notes. He had to get all the information he could to find any potential clues or leads to suspects. "The next thing I know the room is a mess, papers all over the floor . . ."

"So you didn't anything out of the ordinary?" Takeru questioned as he adjusted his glasses that moved downward to his nose. "Any people you could name or clues to why someone could want your brother? Did you find any footprints or handprints in the office?"

"As far as I can tell no but of course it appeared someone may have took something with them. I mean a lot of people both go in and out of the office all the time. I mean my brother is head of security so naturally there would be a lot of fingerprints. You can't really narrow any of stuff down." Aoi's mind had pondered in thought on what she could remember. Yusaku had placed a hand to chin before his eyes widened. He gotten the notion that Aoi also worked for SOL Technologies from the conversation. So it wasn't just her brother that worked there. He didn't say anything as he just let Aoi finish. "The one thing I notice is there was a locked door that was always closed and it was open. Whatever was in there they must have taken but I don't know why?"

"So you work for SOL Technologies too?" Yusaku questioned as he made snapped his fingers as it was the gesture for Takeru. He just nodded his head as Yusaku had stood up from his desk. He know just standing there would get information out of her. Perhaps having to use his charms again, which he didn't want to do in front of Takeru. His friend would certainly get more convinced that he has romantic feelings for her. It was more a great idea had entered his mind but it was risky.

"Yes, it's more a secretary position." Aoi remarked, she wasn't lying as when she wasn't logged in VRAINS as Blue Angel. She was doing simple task for the higher ups like getting them their coffee or answering phone calls. It was more to keep up the charade so no one could figure out she was Blue Angel. However she wanted to break off from SOL Technologies to do her own research without their knowledge or get caught she just hadn't figured it out yet. "I don't have access to much."

"It's too bad. I figure you could get us into his office so we could look around." Yusaku addressed as he just shrugged his shoulders as he had his back towards her. Aoi looked up at him as she knew non employees weren't allowed in SOL Technologies so it would be impossible for the two of them to look around. Yusaku had gone in front of Takeru as he basically ignored him. He had reached out to touch her hand into his own before kneeling. "Certainly someone like you could help us." He said this gently before their eyes had stared into each other's. Aoi tried to shake off the feelings she was having, she didn't want to deal with his sweetness again. "Will you?" She had looked down to break their gaze as her cheeks reddened as their hands touched.

"I don't know. I could get in big trouble if I get caught." Aoi pondered but she knew this was what she wanted. It was almost as if the detective understood that they needed answers. It was the reason that she wanted to hire him to investigate in the first place. Despite all the questions addressed by the media, SOL Technologies refused to answer any of them. It certainly bothered her that they didn't even try to do anything. "But since it's for my brother I will help you get in. It would have to be through the back entrance though since the reporters are everywhere because of his disappearance. Even I get harassed all the time because I am his younger sister. It's primarily the reason that I don't like being home."

"Don't worry. We'll find your brother. Perhaps when we're in the building we can get all the evidence. The fact a well-known and famous company is just ignoring something that should have been taken care of. That's already very suspicious. I mean we expected a lot with SOL Technologies for a long time with other cases. Now this is our chance to get evidence." Yusaku perception of the events in question was that SOL Technologies was paying off those like law enforcement to look the other way. No one amount of money would make him sell himself. People in Den City had needed someone for guidance to stop these crimes.

"That's very sweet, Yusaku. Making a promise to your girlfriend." Takeru smirked as he had put down the notebook before he stood up. He didn't like the idea the odd man out between the detective and Aoi Zaizen. Whenever they talked, there was nothing more than unresolved sexual tension they simple ignored. Naturally they released all of it last time by having sex. Something Takeru figured they would want to do again and didn't want to be around for it. "I guess I should leave the two of you alone. You two make such a cute couple-"  
"We're not a couple!" Both of them said in union as they glanced at each other before looking the other way. Flashbacks came from when the two of them were kissing and ended up naked under the bed sheets had entered their minds. It was an embarrassing situation that never should have happened in the first place. So they had wondered what they did.

"H-how does he even know about that?" Aoi questioned as she had put a hand to her chest. It was more that she didn't want to even talk about this anymore. Did Takeru end up hearing or see them when they were making love? That was the last thing she needed.  
"He saw you come down the stairs." Yusaku answered as he put his hands in his pocket. "Naturally my friend and partner here, he enjoys teasing me about everything."

"Whatever you say." Takeru let out as he shrugged his shoulders. He knew that he was right about their relationship so it didn't bother him. "Whether you're right or not about the two of you, but it's not for me to decide. It certainly doesn't help that we could end up alone together tomorrow, when we infiltrate the place." Yusaku had given him a cold glare as he could see right away what Takeru was planning. He wasn't even sure if he liked the idea of being left alone with her or the fact his friend wouldn't stop playing matchmaker. "Perhaps we sneak in at night; there would be less chance of anyone seeing us. There's also a chance for opportunities that shouldn't be ignored." He had glanced over at Yusaku when he said this as it was clear he wanted him to make a move on Aoi.

"Then it's agreed. I will make sure I am inside tomorrow night to sneak you guys in. I will message you both the details." Aoi happily told them but she didn't seem to pick up on what they were saying. She had taken her purse as she put it over her shoulder before standing up. As she took out a paper out as she handed it to Yusaku. "This is my apartment and cell numbers if you need to contact me. You don't know how much I appreciate this detective. You're one in a million." It was after this Aoi had left in a hurry leaving Yusaku in a daze before looking back down at the paper.

"She can't wait to be alone with you tomorrow." Takeru continued to tease as smirked in delight.

"Takeru . . . shut up!" Yusaku irritably replied as walked away. "We better get ready for bed. We have a long day ahead of us to prepare for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy what I have planned...and the reasons revealed to why Aoi was acting strange...or the sex had felt rushed. SOL Technologies has forcing her to get information out of the detective...she thought it meant kissing him...not actually having sex. That was something she could happen. Not only that she has low self esteem, so she doesn't feel like she's pretty or anything. This is something that's not helping either.
> 
> Again please leave a review. I want to read your comments. Thanks so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Past Crimes And Future Actions: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but I have other stories I am working on. So I am focusing on them as well. Everyone needs to be patient but I am so happy that people are so excited to find out what happens and want me to update! I decided to split the chapter into two parts and I explain a some on things. It's more I trying to leave this story in mysterious much like in the actually show. You have questions that aren't being answered . . . but I want you to be asking for more!

Aoi wasn't sure if infiltrating SOL Technologies was the best idea. It was more because she had doubt in the detective abilities despite coming to him. After all she had never actual seen his abilities despite his known reputation that he has made throughout Den City. Maybe it was because deep down Aoi believed she influenced him with his decision. That she had guilt over having sex with sex with the detective to try to get information out of him. It occurred to her on how would she explain his presence if they questioned it? Unless he ended up in some disguise such pretended to be a member of SOL Technologies she didn't really see any other way around it.

She had looked up at the starry night sky as fixed up her coat while Aoi waited for Detective Fujiki and his partner. From their phone call they were going to work together on this assignment. So perhaps in previous missions he had gotten help. Aoi knew that there were cameras everywhere after all the place was highly secure due to influence the company had over the city. Not just from Takeru Homura but there was Playmaker and Soulburner that appeared in LINK VRAINS. Did they had a connection with the police or they were criminals try to remain on their good side? Aoi had to put faith into these strangers in order for her to help with these tasks. At least she wasn't in range with the video cameras were circling about so the footage would get back to headquarters. So they wouldn't know of her suspicions of them or her 'betrayal'. The last thing she needed was SOL Technologies to hammer her with all these questions.

"What is taken you so long Detective?" Aoi pondered as her mind had drifted off as she felt he was going to come. Her eyes kept drifting back to her watch as she felt the minute hand is moving faster. She just wanted it to stop, even just for a few seconds. Perhaps it was the added pressure from both sides on this situation. SOL Technologies wants her to get information out of the detective by any means necessary. The problem is the detective learned of any of this, he certainly wouldn't trust her any longer. Aoi knew she needed him to find her missing brother.

"Miss Zaizen." A voice could be heard from the distance as Aoi had turned her head as she saw the detective and his sidekick follow along beside him. He had the same emotional expression on his face with his hands in his coat pockets. So she wasn't able to read his face or body language. While part of admire the fact the man was full of mystery. Aoi admitted that part of her was attracted to part of him even though she knew it was wrong to be "I know we're late for-"

"Yusaku you know you need to be nicer…have a proper introduction." Takeru interrupts as he shook his head in disappointment. After all with he wanted his friend and this girl to become lovers. It's not going to happen if Yusaku couldn't show kindness towards their client. He was sure there was still a lot of sexual tension that was dormant. They couldn't brush off there wasn't something if they ended up making love the first day they met. Takeru believed it was his job to bring the two of them together. "You're supposed to greet her in a more civil way. Such a simple 'hello' or 'how are you?' would be more gentleman-like."

". . . Hello." Yusaku hesitantly let's out as he doesn't bother looking directly at her. He had a mixture of emotions but knew he had to be in control especially when he didn't understand them. Yusaku knew he didn't have time to even sort anything out if he even wanted too. He thought the very best way was to just force himself not to feel anything. Takeru however had smacked his forehead in response as he grew in increased frustration. This was going to get nowhere and fast. He believed that he was purposely going to attempt to distant himself. However before he could complain once again to Yusaku, it was Aoi Zaizen that interrupted them this time.

"It's nice to see you again." Aoi blushed in embarrassed as she had placed her wasn't even sure how to greet him at this point. She had placed her arms in front of her out of nervousness. Part of her wanting to cover herself as felt embarrassed after what happened between the two of them. I mean a few days ago that she had sex with the detective to get information. This had ended up in complete failure the first time. SOL Technologies wanted her to seduce him again. I mean what she was supposed to do, just walk over and kiss him on the lips. Aoi needed time because he would get suspicious. That was the last thing she needed right now. It was a topic she didn't want to be brought up in conversation so it had to be avoided. "You do have a way to sneak in without being detected. I mean you can't go in like that."

"Don't worry about that. We have our own way." Yusaku addresses as he closed his eyes with a smile. They couldn't tell her they were sneaking into SOL Technologies by logging into the network of LINK VRAINS. They had all the information stored in their data banks; it was almost like a library. It was so highly secure it would be impossible to even if they infiltrated from the inside. SOL Technologies knew who they looked like outside of VRAINS but they didn't know their identities when logged in. It was easy for him to hide out because of his hacking abilities. Takeru was useless when it came to that sort of thing. "Let's go Takeru. We better start investigating SOL Technologies. After all that is what Miss Zaizen hired us to do?"

"Besides having sex…" Takeru offhandedly comments as Yusaku and Aoi didn't even bother to glance at each other. Both of them had begun to blush in embarrassment that mentioned on what happened between the two of them that previous night. There was nothing behind it so there really wasn't any reason to be worried. Why did the mention of that night together make their hearts pace? "I think the two of you most really like each other, more than you're letting on."

"Our relationship is nothing more than professional." Aoi defended her actions to Takeru. She had told herself that she had no feelings for the detective. Their one night together was strictly to try and extract information out of him. Aoi knew that making love to him was nothing but pleasurable. Was this something she was trying to convince herself? "One night, it doesn't mean anything going on between us."

"You're being ridiculous, Takeru. There's nothing going on between Miss Zaizen and myself." Yusaku denied as he crossed his arms while still showing a more emotionless expression on his face. "I know what you're trying to do. So stop it and let's get moving. We have a lot of work to do." He started to head in the other direction that was away from SOL Technologies as Takeru sighed before following along beside him.

"Aren't the two of you going the wrong way? SOL Technologies is the other direction." Aoi was stunned by the fact they turned around almost as if they were leaving. She raised an eyebrow pointed to the route of the SOL Technologies building. Unless the explanation was they were changing into disguises since they were infiltrating a powerful cooperation. They would be easily recognized if they were to just step right in. However, Aoi had her own plans in mind while they were doing their job. It had more to do with the fact she had her own motivates since they were partly a distraction. The detective was hiding secrets in his office about the Ignis. Aoi had strongly believed that she could get answers without having to have sex with him again. Even though she tried to resist the fact on how amazing it was. That she was trying everything not to attempt to seduce him so she could get into bed with him again. Did she really want to make love to him that badly? "Unless you're changing into disguises because you would be easily recognized right away."

"Yes, exactly. Plus I have other associates that I need to talk with." Yusaku answered as he was actually referring to their online alias Playmaker and Soulburner. Both of them knew it was better to sneak into SOL Technologies database it would be easier. Especially when Yusaku had created a program so they couldn't be recognized in the system unless someone triggered it off. Takeru was always useless when it came technology as he didn't really understand it. Even the computer coding was bewildering to him but he had his own skills that he valued. As he was a far better 'people person' than he could ever be.

He was referring to someone else that helped him with the hacking when he couldn't by himself. He knew his dual identities but had kept it a secret. In fact he was his partner before Takeru Homura had taken over in the agency. At first Yusaku didn't believe Takeru's words that they use to be good friends. However there were memories that suffered from his forgotten past and he did remember him. It was like there were so many pieces that were scattered and like a puzzle he had to try to piece them together but he didn't have the time with all the jobs he had to do. He wished he could remember more on who he was but a lot of the information was undetectable. Yusaku believed that SOL Technologies may the ones responsible for losing his memories or it's at least something he wanted to believe.

Shoichi Kusanagi or he was simply referred to by his last name. He was a skilled hacker that had retired even though he didn't want to get involved in the battle with SOL Technologies. It was because he had to look after his younger brother, Jin who was hospitalized from the latest mission. In fact, he was still so traumatized by that he hadn't even spoken within the past year. Kusanagi wanted to give his younger brother a better life. Not wanting to bring him into the dangerous of these missions when he couldn't even function. Yusaku had taken the whole case personally because of his connection to Kusanagi. Even though they didn't have much of a past together, Kusanagi was the one that had taken him under his care. Yusaku had felt like he owed the man his life as a result.

"Alright then . . . I will keep a lookout. Just make sure no one recognizes you." Aoi addressed as she pretended like she was going to be security for the two of them. She never understood her problem with trusting people but she knew it wasn't always that way. Perhaps it was because of her older brother's disappearance. Aoi had turned in the other direction but had started to move towards the SOL Technologies building. Aoi knew she had to at least continue work after coming back from her break. After all, she was sure her boss was going to yell at her like usual. Acting like nothing was wrong and to try to get out early because she was 'sick' to get into the detective's office. Afterwards she had to make her way back to meet up with Detective Fujiki and his sidekick.

"Don't worry Miss Zaizen. You're in safe hands." Takeru had called out as he waved back to her as he adjusted his glasses before he gained a more serious face. Even though he was still the same friendly He had turned to look back at his friend. A smile had grown on his face as he took this as another opportunity. "Good thing she doesn't know about our identities in LINK VRAINS. Otherwise would be in major trouble. However I noticed the way she was staring at you. Personally I think she's has fallen for you over the sex the two of you shared the other night. And I know you would want to have a physical relationship with her as well. I am sure you're picturing her naked as we speak-"

"Will you stop that!? There's nothing going on between the two of us." Yusaku interrupted as he tried to focus on the monitors as he began typing on the keyboard as they had gone back to their vehicle to get more information. It just appeared to look more like a normal car but inside it had a bunch of computers. Yusaku had the map of SOL Technologies database so he could find the best pathway to sneak in. It was something that Aoi had given him the other day before she left. An overwhelming amount of blushing as he remembered the kisses they shared and the curves of her naked body. Yusaku quickly had shaken it off as he didn't want to think about such things regardless of how much he enjoyed it. He was a detective with a job that he was hired to do. This was something that he was going to focus on. "Are you ready to get go?"

"Really as I'll ever be." Takeru remarked in excitement as both of them had went into separate doors both of the screens closed as they were going online. Their bodies were going to in a state as their minds linked to the internet. There were risks involved since just because they were data that didn't mean they couldn't be injured. A fall from a great distance in LINK VRAINS would be able to kill you or even getting hit by anything sharp in a vital point could do serious damage. It's more the reason a lot of people have logged in but didn't go beyond the safe zones SOL Technologies had created. Yusaku and Takeru could never visit them since they were wanted fugitives.  
"INTO VRAINS!" Both of them shouted as the words appeared on their duel disk that was on their wrist. The process had always seemed strange as they could feel everything around them become a light. Everything tickled as they had slowly become the avatars they have created.

Yusaku had opened his eyes as he was not in his online alias "Playmaker". He didn't look all that different from his offline appearance. Yet no one seemed to recognize him but since he was a hacker, he could easily just create a new account. He was a black and green bodysuit with a golden stripe going across his body and a grey belt at the waistline. His hair color also changes to yellow and red with pink strips and accents. As Playmaker he also appeared to gain more of muscular build due to the tightness of his body suit.

Takeru appearance was very different as Soulburner to the point he couldn't be he removes his eyeglasses and his eyes turn gold. His hair becomes slightly longer and his central bangs reverse direction and become more angular. The upper layer of his hair becomes turquoise, while the bottom layer and his eyebrows both become blue and more prominent. His bangs become red; the framing bangs are shot through with orange, while the central bang turns orange. Also Soulburner personnel he wears a grey jumpsuit patterned with orange flames licking the limbs, red rib sections, and a yellow arrowhead shape running down his chest with a triangular aquamarine gem in the center. He has red shoulder-pads, greaves, and a gauntlet on his left hand and an elbow-guard on his right arm, which is bare to the wrist. He wore gloves but the one on his right hand was a fingerless red glove with orange knuckles and a square-shaped section missing from the back of the hand, and the one on his left is black, with red knuckles and a red patch on the back. He also wears red boots with grey, orange-lined tongues and orange soles. Soulburner wears a scarf that vanished and reappeared due to it being made out of data.

"Soulburner activate your cloaking so SOL Technologies wouldn't be able to detect that we're here." Playmaker had told his friend as both of them had pushed a button on their duel disk while both were on their D-boards. Data had swirled around them but it didn't look like anything happened but they would be seen as invisible to SOL Technologies computers. "We better start moving . . . I don't want SOL Technologies on our trail. That's the last thing I need and you know how persistent they can be."

"I didn't realize that all this data was going to make everything heavy or slow us down." Soulburner complained as he appeared to have lost his excitement he was having trouble moving. It was hard to move around on his D-Board as he hated all the restraint. "I know it's necessary to use this so we don't get caught but I had all the restriction from this data. Who created this anyway? Was it you Playmaker?" Soulburner questioned as he didn't know anyone else that was capable. He was not good with technology to begin with so he didn't really understand the process was involved. It was something that was created for their mission so he always went along with it, no questions asked.

"Well you can thank Kusanagi for helping us. Even though he's retired if something is really important he has no problem getting involved. After all because of what happened to Jin, he holds a grudge against SOL Technologies. We just need to be careful. After all this invisibility has a time limit. So we need to get to the data bank as quickly as possible." Playmaker explains with an emotionless expression on his face. Soulburner had raised his eyebrow at the statement even though neither of them could be seen. "The minute they see us they'll attempt to send their bounty hunters or something in attempt to capture us. There's so much risk involved."

Soulburner wanted to speak, even tease him that he felt he was also doing this to impress Aoi Zaizen. He instead decided to keep him mouth shut because this mission was more important. The reason he constantly was mocking his friend was because he of the statements he had told him. Yusaku's has been having strange dreams; sometimes it had a mysterious girl in it. Though he couldn't make who she was expect this woman was around his age and had brown hair. Everyone else about it was fuzzy but he was convinced Aoi possibly be the girl. After all she does fit all the requirements but then again it's a one in billion shot it actually is her. Soulburner knew that he could be mistaken but he just wanted his friend to be content. After all this was something that may be part of his mysterious past, he couldn't ignore it by focusing all his time at his agency.

"Whatever you say." Soulburner addressed as they continued on ahead in the lower levels of the pathways so they could avoid the more obvious traps that were planted that could end up being a trigger that alerts SOL Technologies. They had to avoid detection at all costs so they could get whatever data they can. After all they are wanted fugitives with bounties on their heads. SOL Technologies would love nothing more to get their hands on the two of them. Who knows what horrible things they have planned if that were to ever occur. He turned back as glances down below but he couldn't make out the more dangerous traps. Was it really luck they had on Playmaker finding a secure pathway to the data banks with his hacking? It was something he really didn't understand so Soulburner knew that all he could do was trust Playmaker in leading the way.

"It's this way." Playmaker addressed as he touched a device that had manifested when they had logged in. It showed a more detailed map of SOL Technologies dank bank as he had uploaded it into his Duel Disk. After all there wasn't someone able to operate from the outside to guide them. "Let's keep moving where almost there." It's with that both of them had increased in speed to make it to the data banks as quickly as possible. They feared that the time limit could disappear so they had to get the information that Aoi Zaizen asked them too. Soulburner just hoped Playmaker wasn't doing this as a means to impress her after their one night of passion. There was so much risk involved getting to SOL Technologies even though it was there job because they were wanted criminals. So he wouldn't agree to something like this without his own reasons.

Meanwhile in SOL Technologies headquarters everyone was at their stations as different attendants. Some were uploading data and fixing up LINK VRAINS. Namely all the different avatars that were logging in and out that could be seen. There was nothing troublesome happening in the databanks. Aoi had entered through the elevator doors as she had had made her way to Kitamura. He was an older man on in his fifties, black and purple hair and wore a white jacket with a blue undershirt and pants. Kitamura was temporary replacing her older brother since he had gone missing. However his authority also had greatly gone to his head. Aoi wanted to make it look like she was doing something so she decided to head to her brother's office. What she was getting Aoi had no idea but she would just grab something?

However as she was making her way to her brother's office Kitamura had noticed her. "Aoi Zaizen. Shouldn't be entertaining in LINK VRAINS as Blue Angel? What are you doing here in security? Unless you're here to cry over your missing brother. It's simply pathetic." He mocked as she looked at him in disappointment, it was nothing new as Aoi was used to it. Kitamura was nothing but arrogant as he believed himself to be the best SOL Technologies had to offer. When most people didn't even understand how he got the position? Rumor had it he bribed his way with the higher ups or used his money to gain power.

"For your information. I have to get something out my brother's office." Aoi had crossed her arms as he she grew increasingly annoyed at the Head Chief of Security. Was it because he was jealous on her fame as a celebrity as Blue Angel? That she was idol and icon the represented SOL Technologies that would be adored the minute she logged in. Aoi didn't really want to explain anything to someone that believes he really has any authority over her. "I am just getting what I need then I will be leaving. I don't think I have to my explain myself." She had started heading towards the office but was quickly interrupted by Kitamura frustration.

"IT'S MY OFFICE!" Kitamura corrected as he had clutched his hands into a fist. He wasn't use to someone talking to him in such a matter that he wasn't respected. Not that he understood that they he treated people made him very hated by his subordinates. He was really more of a joke that wasn't taken seriously. "And I don't appreciate your tone. I trained your brother and he was more civil."

"It's my brother's office. You'll only believe it's yours because you temporarily got promoted. And it's only because my older brother had gone missing. Just remember that spot won't be yours forever. You need to know your place in this company." Aoi smirks as she continues to mock the Security Chief as she tried to put the poor excuse for a human being in his place. "All that you care about is money and getting that promotion. You don't deserve either."

"That's it! YOU'RE FIRED!" Kitamura screamed at her while Aoi had her back turned as she made her way to Akira's office. Whenever someone messed up or gave him a tone. Unless it was something he knows had power over him then he would 'fire' them. However he did it so many times out of anger that everyone knew he wasn't serious about it.

"How many times are you going to fire me?" Aoi remarks while she stopped and didn't even bother to look at him. "People would be devastated with Blue Angel making her appearances. It would make the public riot if something happened to their beloved idol. Merchandise would not sell and media attention would vanish. Not many people would want to go into LINK VRAINS. After all I couldn't be replaced easily. You know that. Besides you don't even have the power to fire me. I am of higher authority. My job isn't security because you certainly wouldn't be my choice."

"Why you . . ." Kitamura angrily sneered as Aoi had made her way to her brother's office. He only could just remain silent as he knew she was right. That he really had no power over the girl and the higher ups would be angry at him. It had more to do with Aoi Zaizen being a favorite of theirs. That his jealous got the better of him, it's the reason he always treated her so poorly. Even Akira Zaizen was preferred over him for the higher position, which had annoyed him greatly.

Aoi had opened the door to brother's office as she saw that Hayami was there crying. She was a young girl with long wavy brown hair and wore a black coat, pink tie over a white blouse and black pants. She had was too upset to even notice Aoi when had closed the door behind her. It probably had to do with her depress state since Akira disappearance. Hayami had a not-so-secret crush on Akira Zaizen but her older brother didn't return her feelings. Not that she was aware of that and simply assumed that he did love her back. Aoi believed he didn't want to hurt her feelings and spared her the truth.

"Hayami . . . I see you're sulking in my brother's office again." Aoi answered as she had made her way over to the desk. She had gently slid her fingers on the glass frame of desk before grabbing a few of the papers.

"Blue Angel!" Hayami stood up as she called out in excitement. She absolutely adored the idol of LINK VRAINS and it was not just because she was Akira Zaizen's younger sister. Yes, you can say she was star struck as she was in the presence of a celebrity. It was a lot of people had looked up to Blue Angel since she had come into existence several years ago. "What brings you here? I mean it was your brother's office . . . do you need anything coffee perhaps?"

"No, I am fine. I am trying to look for any missing clues on my brother's disappearance. And how many times do I have to tell you don't have address me by my avatar name. Especially not in public standards as people can't be alerted on who I am. I want to be separated from VRAINS avatar. We're too separate people. Namely someone who really doesn't care about the fame." Aoi explained to the young secretary as she had took a few files and looked through them. Deep down she would hope to find some clue, even if she could secretly give to Detective Fujiki. She wondered how they were even doing with the infiltration. After all there was still a chance of them getting caught.

"I-I am sorry Blue Ang-I mean Miss Zaizen." Hayami apologized as she bowed her head in embarrassment. She had asked herself on why she always appeared to make her fool out of herself. First it was with her crush Akira Zaizen, and now around one of her idols . . . his younger sister Aoi. "I am just so pathetic."

"It's fine. There's no need to apologize." Aoi assured the secretary as she decided she had enough and took a whole bunch of folders from the desk. She had to get to the Detective's office so she can see if there was anything on the Ignis. I mean the two reasons to get them to infiltrate was both to see if there was anything in the data banks. Since she couldn't reach it herself without drawing suspicion, Aoi decided to use this as way to distract them. If there wasn't anything that she couldn't find then she would have to go back to her original plan to get anything she knows out of him. Not just by flirting but the right opportunity to make love to the Detective again. She had a limit of time to do her own investigation in both ends. "I better get going. I have important things I have to do."

""Wait!" Hayami called out as Aoi stopped to look at her. She had taken out a notepad as she tried to get the courage to ask the Aoi. "Can I have your autograph?" Aoi just sighed as she took the small notepad and has signs her signature as 'Blue Angel'. Hayami happily took it back as she puts the notepad to her chest. Finally getting the autograph of her idol was something that was able to give her motivation.

"Don't worry. My brother will be found." Aoi addressed with a smile. "Just don't tell everyone that it was me that gave you that autograph."

"I promise. Miss Zaizen." Hayami answered in happiness as she nodded her head in agreement. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her idol. She watched Aoi Zaizen walk out of the room before watching the celebrity put on her duel disk, assuming that she was heading into LINK VRAINS for a special event. Not aware she was attempting to sneak in the detective agency. That Aoi could easily make some excuse because in a way she was untouchable. After all, she could say the reason sneaked into the agency was to find any information on the Ignis. They would be pleased and would question on her actions than forcing her to have sex with the detective. Aoi just wanted to get information on her brother it was the only reason she was even going through with SOL Technologies plans.

It was around fifteen minutes later that Aoi had pulled up to the agency. It was dark since neither of the detectives were home. She had to work fast and get back to SOL Technologies. Aoi had walked to the door as she had placed her AI to the lock. 'Door open' the female voice of her AI had addressed as Aoi had slowly entered the room. She remained near the wall as Aoi looked around to name she there were no video cameras to record. After all they would want they wouldn't want intrudes breaking in. Aoi wasn't a hacker so she had to rely on her AI to help her with things. Akira had programmed it aide her in case of emergency's such as if she was trapped in a room or something.

'Cameras off.' The voice of her Duel Disk had addressed with the video cameras green lights went off had ended up disabled. Aoi sighed in relief as she had turned the light on and searched around Yusaku's office. She had to be careful and make sure nothing was out of place as Aoi had looked through some files. It could take her forever if there were anything in the office. She knew there was only a limit amount of time before the data that made them invisible had disappeared. If the detective found out she had broken in to his office to search around. There would little chance that he would come to trust her. That would mean she would have trouble getting the information that was needed for SOL Technologies to get them off her back.

"There has to be something." Aoi pondered as she quickly opened and closed drawer in the desk. As she looked through each one but it her frustration there appeared to be nothing and this whole thing may be a waste of time. However as she was growing doubt as she bent down, it was then Aoi had noticed a secret door. "What's this?"  
She had reached out to touch the handle in the inner part of the desk large leg as it revealed to have a handle it didn't budge. Aoi looked closer as she felt it with her fingers and it had to be locked for a reason. There had to be things that were very important in the draw. Aoi had reached out as she put her AI to the drawer as it linked in attempt to get it open but it failed. She sighed before seeing that it was one of those old fashioned locks. That would mean there was a key to open it as she remembered that she saw it in one of the other drawers. Aoi stood up as she took the key before putting it in the slot and this time it pulled open.

It wasn't as she was expected; it was nothing on the Ignis to her disappointment. It was more like all these mementos that were from the detective's past. That made her question on why he would keep something like this. As he glimpsed through the items as it was newspaper articles on an accident but no names were mentioned. A chest full of trinkets such that had some more feminine things in them such a blue flower barrette and an engagement ring. Aoi had played with the ring as she looked to see if there was an inscription. It said something romantic, 'To my one true love . . . you'll always be in my heart.' Could it be he had a girlfriend but didn't tell anyone? In her mind there were many things that bothered her about this. The fact there was another woman in his life . . . no, Aoi wasn't involved so why would it annoy her. That there was another woman in his life that he was with in the past. The detective had the right to be with anyone he wanted but for some reason she wanted to know more.

"Who's this woman you're trying to keep secret, detective? Certainly she's not important enough that you had no problem having sex with me a few days ago." Aoi furiously said and closed the drawer before placing the ring in small plastic bag. Besides searching for her brother and the Ignis, she wanted to find out about the detective's past. Who was this woman that was supposed one true love? After all he was planning a proposal to some woman. Aoi wanted to relieve this irrational hatred that was deep in her heart the moment. Why did these feelings come to the surface? She didn't want to think about it anymore and knew she had to head back to SOL Technologies.

Meanwhile Playmaker and Soulburner both had made their way to the data bank. Their D-Boards were vanished as they made their way into the portal. It was just rings and pillars of their heavy data as the invisibility had disappeared. SOL Technologies would be able to see them if they weren't careful. It didn't matter as they had gotten to this point but they just had to search through the data. This was something that could take forever and they certainly didn't have the hours. Soulburner was always dedicated to his missions so he was going to get through this. However he had found the idea of this task very boring.

"Where should we start searching? I know we hired to help Miss Zaizen . . . but searching through all this data. We don't know even where to start." Soulburner questioned as he looked over at Playmaker. He appeared emotionless as he couldn't tell from his facial expression. Aoi Zaizen was counting on them to help find her brother. He wasn't sure on what his friend was thinking but he didn't want to ask. Soulburner knew he would just get angry at him again and he didn't want to deal with it.

"Don't worry about that . . . she had told me where it is in the data bank. It's that one." Playmaker answered as he pointed to the one farthest to the left. He didn't know what was in the dank bank that she wanted but he wasn't going to question it. This was something that she had hired them to do. He just saw it as none of his business. "Miss Zaizen had said she always does her research as she doesn't mince her words. We just need to upload into this duel disk and log out before SOL Technologies even discovers us. But we need to careful as Miss Zaizen had told us that there's-"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Soulburner had eagerly answered as he interrupted Playmaker before he could finish his warning as he triggered the alert.

"Soulburner wait!" Playmaker called out but it was too late as he just put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. SOL Technologies was going to know that they were in the data bank. "This is just great. So much for sneaking in."

"Sorry Playmaker. I really messed up." Soulburner responded as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Back at SOL Technologies the employers were getting to their monitors as the lights in the room were flashing do to the alert going off. Kitamura had come into the room as he annoyed that his break was being interrupted as he went through the electric doors. He knew he had to come rushing back form an alert as he wanted to make a good impression with the higher ups. Especially if he wanted that promotion and the hire pay as Aoi Zaizen had pointed out. He couldn't have any mess ups.

"What's going on?! Put it on the screen now!" Kitamura ordered as he looked up as he dropped his coffee mug. The fact he was seeing Playmaker and Soulburner on the screen in the data banks. Though he wasn't familiar with Soulburner . . . he had more of a personal history with Playmaker. "Playmaker had continued to make him look like a fool. This time he was going to be the one that was given him the last laugh. He had worked too hard at sucking up to the higher ups so he wouldn't just be a replacement for Akira Zaizen. "How did he get into our data banks? EVERYONE WILL BE FIRED IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING! SEND THE AI'S NOW!"

"Right away!" The subordinates addressed as they began typing as two AI's had appeared on the screen one was red, the other was green. Both of them were launched as the data was being downloaded. The had made their way down the pathways as all the traps were deactivated so they can make their way to the data bank. "AI's have been activated . . . increasing speed . . . so Playmaker can't make his escape and log out." On the monitor . . . Playmaker was absorbing the data within his duel disk as he raised his arm out.

"I will the one to capture Playmaker. Doing what even Akira Zaizen couldn't even do. Then the higher ups would know who's superior. This time it won't be a fail. And since Akira isn't here . . . he's sister would be responsible." Kitamura laughs menacingly as all the others all looked at their boss as if he were crazy. That he always began to obsess with catching Playmaker since he had the most bounty on him. That Aoi Zaizen wasn't even part of security so he couldn't even blame her in reality.

 

End of Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well that's the chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed how Aoi was trying to get answers...but rather than find anything on the Ignis. All she got was more on Yusaku's mysterious past, something she didn't take well.
> 
> Takeru believes that Yusaku and Aoi are meant for each other... a reason he makes all those remarks towards Yusaku. Even though the later doesn't want to hear any of it. That there's no romantic attachment to their relationship...as in his mind it was just a one night stand. Though perhaps deep down there's something more he's in denial of or doesn't want to admit. I mean he doesn't attach himself to his clients or anyone...
> 
> There's the matter with the Ai's though...I am not sure what to do exactly yet. As I don't want dueling in this story. It will take me time to figure that out.
> 
> Anyway PLEASE read/review! It would mean so much to me to hear your thoughts on my story. The more reviews I get. The more I am motivated to try and get this update. I also enjoy longish reviews *wink*. Like what do you think of the relationships after reading this chapter? How about SOL Technologies and Aoi's role with them? How she's a higher authority than even someone like Kitamura. Hehehehe. I really dislike him. I wanted Aoi to just tell him off...it's fanfiction. She's more mature...and still a nice girl...she's not shy like her canon self.


	4. Past Crimes And Future Actions-Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I was waiting for my beta reader but she can't do it anymore so I have to do it myself. So if the editing if off that is the reason when you read it. I am sorry. I really wanted to get this up earlier. I With trying to think up ideas for this story and I am working on chapters to others as well. I do want to update this story. Each chapter I work really hard on writing it.
> 
> I rechecked all the grammar mistakes and looked it over myself. I hope everything makes sense. It's harder now without help from someone else to look it over.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read/review!

There were millions of different spheres around them while Playmaker and Soulburner headed to the one that Aoi Zaizen had informed them about. This was made even worse with the data bank being so large. Even though they have alerted SOL Technologies neither of them was even sure what possible would sending to halt them. Would it be AI's the created or the bounty hunters that have been after them? Neither of them had time to ponder over it as they went over to the data orb to gather the information that needed to require. Playmaker had started to absorb it into his device while Soulburner looked around. They only had a limit amount of time before SOL Technologies got their hands on them. Certainly thinking of a plan while they were just standing their vulnerable for the taking.

"We just need to get this and sprint out of here. SOL Technologies isn't going to kind to us. I mean we have the honor on being on their most wanted list." Soulburner sarcastically let out as he fake a laugh while he appeared to be nervous. Playmaker just shook his head because he didn't find his friend's attempt of humor amusing. He didn't bother to turn around because it would be more of distraction from their mission. "I think they would see us as target practice."

"Just focus on being the lookout Soulburner. SOL Technologies could end up preventing us from logging out of this area." Playmaker warned as he knew of the possibilities that could be happened. He was prepared for every outcome because SOL Technologies wasn't going to give them any mercy. From the experience he had the organization but they were nothing more than pursuers because they desired what Playmaker was after. It was something that was connected to his memories but he was convinced that SOL Technologies had something to do with them. He would be considered foolish by most people because they were the company that had given Den City profit. Why would they be hiding any dark secrets? "Maybe this data has surprises that SOL Technologies is trying to hide?"

"Do you really think Miss Zaizen be keeping any of that information like that from us? You know well as I do that she doesn't know much on her brother whereabouts." Soulburner addresses in confusion while he scratched his head. He knew there were answers that his friend was trying to seek. He wondered if the organization had them kept locked up somewhere. This would have to be before he ended up gaining information outside of LINK VRAINS. "I mean we been after the secrets SOL Technologies is keeping. Perhaps this data bank may end up holding answers to your lost memories Playmaker."

"I don't know if my memories would even be here. Besides they would certainly know who I was a long time ago if they did. Miss Zaizen does work for SOL Technologies. There bound to be secrets she doesn't even know about. After all my past, my lost memories aren't her business. I am just doing what she hided us to do." Playmaker responded with an unchanged expression as the streams of data disappear into the orb. Now the task was to get out of there but it wasn't going to be easy with SOL Technologies being alerted of their presence. It would be easy to log out with special program that Kusanagi had given them. It almost seemed as if they were waiting and there was a trap in place. He put on Soulburner's arm as if to give him a warning. "Don't use the log out program yet Soulburner." Playmaker warns his partner as he attempted to take out the data orb.

"What do you mean don't take it out?" Soulburner asked with a raised eyebrow before watching Playmaker move on ahead before making back to entrance they just made it through. He didn't understand what he was planning but knew he was going to have to go along with it regardless. "Where are you going? We just made a through that way-"

"All this must be a trap, it seems too easy. It just doesn't feel right . . . they may be attempting to track our location. We need to get farther away before we do anything." Playmaker adds as he pushes a button as his D-board materializes in front of him before jumping on.

"Or that's exactly want they want us to do." Soulburner points out as he leaps onto his own as they began to ride off. Little did they know small tracker orbs were hidden away as it a few were activated in attempt to follow them. "I know this is going to lead to trouble."

Two Ai A and B prototypes were drifting on their D-Boards as they rode in the direction of the Data Bank. One was in a red and the other was green. They were special made programs that SOL Technologies was creating for extra security. However their data was still unstable so despite Kitamura wanting to active them, there was no condition too. SOL Technologies wanted to create 'perfect soldiers' that were invincible by any means necessary. Not only would it bring fear to those who tried to infiltrate or cause problems in LINK VRAINS. For them the best security available means that they would make a bigger profit. Everyone would want to attempt to buy more of their latest products in the market.

"Are the Ai's up in running? Send them after Playmaker. QUICKLY OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Kitamura screamed out in another usual rant. It was a growing irritation for the everyone but they couldn't say anything to him since he was their employer. He had to the authority to do whatever he wanted to, it was made worse as none of them could even argue with him. They didn't have that kind of power, and they didn't want to take the risk of losing their jobs. "He's only inches away from us now and if he gets caught, the higher ups will recognize my talents and give me that promotion. Not even Aoi Zaizen would be able to touch me either. SO GET THOSE AI'S RUNNING BEFORE THEY GET AWAY!"

Playmaker and Soulburner were both visible on screen, Kitamura attempted to hide his nervousness. He attempted to bite down on his fingers as his targets were riding on their D-Boards farther from the data banks. With data they have stolen and now in their possession. All the information stored in those data banks had information about SOL Technologies. Why would Playmaker need that information in the first place? Would he release any of it to the public? Regardless there was even strong chance of him getting fired. How could he convince the higher ups to give him a second chance?

"Mr. Kitamura-?" Hayami nervous asked as she placed her tablet with the SOL Technologies in front of her. Not realizing that Kitamura had continued She knew someone like Kitamura would be screaming at her for interrupting as he made his usual rant. The whole idea of it just made her feel so uncomfortable. Especially with the bad news that she was about to address to her boss. "I have some news about the Ai-"

"What is it Hayami? Can't you see I am in the middle of my greatest achievement? That I am going to go from Head Security Chief of SOL Technologies to the celebrity that captured the infamous Playmaker. Why don't you stay here and watch my glory unfold yourself." Kitamura smugly addressed to his assistant as he attempted to cover his fears. The last thing he wanted to do was let anyone know any of this. Hayami shook her head as if she were agreeing with him as she slowly removed the tablet from her face. Kitamura tried to hold a tough exterior to hide that underneath all of it, he felt his body crumbling like fallen dominoes.

"Well the Ai's are in not condition to pursue Playmaker..." Hayami answered him as she shriek before putting her tablet. Knowing that Kitamura was going to go into a tantrum at this sentiment. She was very scared of her employer, it was easier to be around Akira since he was strict but caring. Despite the fact all his attempts at 'firing' his employees was just his way to let out his aggravation. Though many people who worked under him did greatly dislike Kitamura because of the way he treated them. Using them to promote himself to look excellent in front of his superiors. That he was getting all the credit that they were doing. When at least with Akira, they were able to the recognition they deserved. Did they find all of this unfair? Certainly they could complain to the higher ups but that could very well get them in trouble. So it was better for them not to say anything at all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE NOT READY?! CAN'T YOU FOOLS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Kitamura screamed out as he could feel his body in rage. He believed they were sabotaging his attempts at impressing the higher ups.

"There data of these Ai's is perfect, they would malfunction if they were sent out. So attacking Playmaker isn't an option right now." Hayami continued to speak as her body began to shake in fear. However she had to remain calm while trying to give out the rest of the information. It was relieving to know that the rest that was reported all the good news."The good news is we got in connect with GO Onizuka. He has already logged into our computer system, he's making his way to there."

GO Onizuka was one of SOL Technologies top bounty hunters. He also had the same appearance on and offline since he doesn't bother to change his avatar. It's more because he wanted to recognized by the public as a 'hero' especially once he does what no better could then capturing Playmaker. His blonde hair loses its highlights and becomes messy, and he wears a green visor with a thin black lens. He wears a form-fitting forest green leotard with grey shoulder pads that is belted at the cuffs under olive green torso armor fastened with straps over the shoulders and the SOL Technologies logo over his heart, which is decorated at the torso with a grey plate in a similar manner to the "muscular" plate he wore on his abdomen. He also wears sand green leggings and olive green boots and gloves with grey soles and hands that are lined by red.

"Playmaker, I am coming for you." GO Onizuka bitterly let out as the reflection on his visor straight at his enemies. His main focus was on Playmaker because he wanted his revenge. Time and time again he has found ways to make a fool out of him. That type of situation wasn't going to happen. He grinded his teeth before moving ahead to try to hit Playmaker's D-board. It shook a bit before moving away and slamming him again.

"And this is the last thing we need right now." Playmaker responded. His face continued to remain emotionless before turning to see GO Onizuka on their tail. He had a rather complex history with the bounty hunter. It was with this he took a device that formed in front of him that was created from data. Playmaker through it at GO before it exploded on impact. "Quickly we need to move faster, Soulburner."

"Shouldn't we try to use the escape program now?" Soulburner answered as he tried to unlock the device to take out his escape program. A warning was made that wasn't allowing them to access it. "It's not working. SOL Technologies must have put a logout program over this area. So even our escape programs can't be put to use. This isn't good."  
"And thought this would be my day." Playmaker sarcastically responded.

"By the way, I see he really holds grudge against you. What did you do that was so horrible? That he would want to hunt you down in particular?" Soulburner asked his partner as they continued to try to get answers. He wasn't around for only six months and he never interacted with GO Onizuka until this moment.

"It's rather complex-" Playmaker addressed before closing his eyes before explaining what happened to Soulburner. Basically it was the day that changed his life forever that made him well known detective. This mysterious investigator that solved cases within the network that stood up to the Knights of Hanoi and SOL Technologies. This was what resulted in both groups viewing him as an enemy due to intervene in their plans. Especially when he discovered the true reason for their constant hunting-the Ignis. Both of wanted it for their own personal gain but as a result from his own investigation SOL Technologies eventually formed bounty hunters on him in particular.

It all started around three years at some point after Yusaku had entered LINK VRAINS as Playmaker. He just finished his training but it seemed like he was already a professional. There were many people already asking him to help him with cases. It more to due with his top scores on the tests, and his claims he had a really good 'assistant' to help him online. Well it was more he just helped in with the online investigations as believable excuse. This was referring to his Playmaker avatar since he chose to keep his identity a secret. With the billions of enemies he would be outing or arresting. They would certainly be wanting to target him if they ever managed to get out. However since it was him as his avatar that that this foes of his would target. He was just in luck that the people in Den City weren't a questioning why he was never around at the exact moment. Aoi Zaizen appeared to intelligent, that it added to her beauty and he wondered if someone like her would end up suspicious. It's not that Yusaku wanted her to find out his identity, it would put anyone close to him in danger. He didn't even understand why he was even thinking about her.

GO Onizuka was a well known celebrity by everyone because they saw him as a 'Protector of LINK VRAINS.' He once was an entertainer but he come to realize that meant this was not the type of person. Everything was the same, each day he did his routine but it just because tiresome for him. GO wanted more out of life than just being a source of fun because he wanted to make profit, make something out of himself. However that was the side that GO wanted people to see when in reality he just wanted the glory and was selfish. He only looked out for himself, there was no 'we' just 'I' because he want top priority on missions. When he first took the job for SOL Technologies, he didn't want them to asking him any personal questions.

It was during one of his missions as a bounty hunter that his life changed. A avatar that went by the name of Playmaker had gone into unrestricted territory. It was his team's job to pursue those that didn't obey the rules by force if necessary. However eventually stole information that SOL Technologies was after and escaped. This resulted in the hunt for Playmaker because they strongly believed that he was after the Ignis. He didn't know what they were but what they were hired to do. Well at least at the time, however over the next three years he developed a personal grudge against Playmaker. Always making a fool out of him that dropped him the second best. Even though he could care less about this status but the fact he was constantly failing. This meant he would be recognized and feared. SOL Technologies wouldn't give him the profit that he wanted.

"I don't do this all for nothing or make mistakes. And I won't have you escape this time. I assure you. SOL Technologies is helping me with that." GO Onizuka addressed since he was referring to the fact that since it was on their server and not LINK VRAINS. It was much easier to develop a program to prevent them logging out that made it easier to hunt them. He's arrogance got the better of him let out a menacing laugh.

Aoi stood in the back entrance where the surveillance cameras wouldn't be able to see her. She wanted to give herself time to think about everything that has just happened. Will the detective noticed that someone was sneaking around his office? He was a detective so he would notice, what if this ring she took was important too. Like he was planning on propose to some girl but the thought of it made her so angry that she wanted to throw it. Even though she had shut off the camera, Aoi did place them back on as soon as she left.

She pressed her back to the wall of the SOL Technologies building as she played the engagement ring in her hand. She wondered why it bothered her so much? She had no real relationship with Yusaku Fujiki. Was the detective planning a proposal or did this woman break his heart and reject him? That he hid this engagement ring in that draw because he still had a special place in his heart for her. She had looked to see there was an engraving that read 'you have my heart always' that was inscripted in the inner part of the ring. Aoi didn't understand why she felt like her heart was ripping apart in her chest. It shouldn't be any concern for her but yet she hated this woman that captured his interest.

Her thoughts were distracted when she heard her cell phone ring. She wondered who could be video calling her until seeing that it was Emma Bessho. She was a skilled hacker and a close friend of the family. She had viewed her like a surrogate older sister figure. Despite the fact she did jobs to gain treasures to sell to top buyers or Though Aoi had wondered just how she really was to her older brother because it seemed they were on more than just 'friendly' terms. Akira or Emma would never admit there was any sexual tension between the two of them. Though this could because she was only a teenager so she wouldn't understand the complexity of their relationship. Aoi didn't really buy any of that but simply played along until they were really to tell her. It was really the best thing for the both of them.

It would amusing now since she had a passionate night of sex with the detective. Her brother would have been overprotective and want to give a firm talking to the man she slept with. Emma would just tease her endlessly that she had finally got herself a boyfriend. Aoi was going to make sure at all possible that Akira or Emma would never about what happened throughout this ordeal. That SOL Technologies is in fact the one making her have sex with the detective in the first place. This was something that would be hard to explain to really anyone, let alone her own brother. It's not like Akira would believe she would agree to SOL Technologies in order to find him.

"Playmaker?" Aoi questioned as her eyes widened in surprise as his name was mentioned. She had stories about the infamous Playmaker and his many adventurous. Someone that was supposed to be an 'assistant' to Detective Fujiki. Those were the stories that people believed or wanted everyone to think. After all no one knew Playmaker's true identity or barely interacted or saw him. A part of her did admire all the accomplishments he had made against SOL Technologies. He was more like a 'rebel without a cause' if you will. So apart of her desired to meet the mysterious protector in person. Even though because of her job at SOL Technologies she was supposed to dislike Playmaker and view him as an enemy. Deep down she just couldn't help but feel that way. Maybe because there was something that gave her a sense of hope and change. That he was the type of person along with the detective that could help her. But what was she supposed to do if SOL Technologies saw them talking together? It certainly couldn't be done while she was in her Blue Angel avatar. There had to be a way that she just didn't know about yet. "You mean the famous Playmaker that everyone is talking about?" She wondered to herself how he ended up in SOL Technologies data bank?

"Yes, he just stole data from SOL Technologies. I hacked into their system. It's pretty intense. GO Onizuka is chasing after him. Aoi's eyes widened, he was a well known bounty hunter. He's top priority was to capture Playmaker but that meant he would be in trouble and wouldn't able to get the data. Aoi couldn't allow that to happen, she needed it if she had any hope of finding her brother. How could it end up going back to Yusaku if Playmaker ended up getting captured by SOL Technologies?

"We need to help Playmaker." Aoi insisted but there was silence on the other end. "Emma?" She replied because she didn't know if her sister figure would be against the whole idea. After all there's risk involved because it's in SOL Technologies, not LINK VRAINS. It would have to be a really talented hacker to able to maneuver around through the backdoors of the main server. Something that even SOL Technologies wouldn't be able to detect. Emma had talent that people hired her for varies jobs prior to Aoi asking for her assistance on finding Akira.

"Help Playmaker? Are you sure that's a wise idea? I mean that requires into hacking into SOL Technologies main server. What if they end up catching us? It's a major risk. I mean they already know who you are as Blue Angel-" Emma protested on the receiver of Aoi's cell phone. It was like her to be so cautious because she was daredevil. She took all the chances in the world if it meant finding treasure within the network. So what was holding her back this time? Was it because he was afraid of what SOL Technologies was capable of? Sure they did have all this power and the higher ups were terrifying. Even she didn't know what they were capable of and she worked for them. Even though she wanted answers and take avenge if they were the ones responsible for her brother's disappearance.

"Are you saying you can't do it or just afraid of dealing with them? Playmaker works for Detective Fujiki and he's got the information from the data banks. We can keep track onto what SOL Technologies is planning and what they did with Akira with this information Emma. And I know you want my brother back as much I do. Will you do this for our sake?" Aoi interrupted her friend but he was more trying to provoke her. She was worried that SOL Technologies would end up capturing Playmaker. That information would end up going back to them. They would be question on who would want it and the possibility of finding out it was her. She also didn't want them to find out Playmaker's identity that could lead to the fact he's working for the detective. "I will pay you double what I am paying you."  
"Alright, alright. I will do it but you better make it triple because of the risk that I am getting myself in. Hacking is a dirty business after all Aoi." Emma told her, it was almost Aoi couldn't feel herself smiling because she always was able to get her involved. Regardless if she didn't want to do it or not.

"Thank you." Aoi answered before closing her eyes while placing a hand to her chest. "I will talk to you soon. I have to head into SOL Technologies building. I told them I was on a secret mission with the higher ups. It's been over an hour with my investigation. I can't have them too suspicious of me."

"Take care of yourself. I will start working on my magic and figure out how to get them out." Emma finished as Aoi can hear the dial tone that meant she hung up before clicking a button on her own phone. She stared at up at the SOL Technologies building in wonderment. "Just what are you doing right now detective? I hope the infiltration is going well. Of course at some point we have to talk about why you have this ring." Aoi answered as her jealousy continued to grow before putting the ring in her purse. She didn't want to think about it anymore right now but wanted to focus on her mission. She couldn't let something like this distract her. However no matter how much she tried to push it out of her mind Aoi couldn't stop thinking about Yusaku.

Emma took sip of her coffee before placing it back down on it's coaster. It was going to be a long night with all the coding she would have to do. This was a big job to take on but it was what Aoi was paying her to do. She didn't understood that Aoi had hired a Detective Fujiki and that Playmaker worked for him. Though Emma began to wonder if there was more to it than meets the eye? Did she end up meeting Playmaker as Blue Angel? For that to be done it would mean SOL Technologies would have to be watching her. So it would be impossible, so she brushed of the thought of that happened. Aoi admired him for all the stories she had in the past few years. That she may be smitten towards this mysterious avatar that appears. It was clear she desired to know his identity regardless if she refuse to admit it or not. Was this end up being a distraction for her in the future? Finding her older brother had always been her top priority. Emma wanted to see her happy but at what cost? Would she jeopardize her mission that was something she wasn't sure of?

She could see her reflection through the monitor, a tall young woman with fair skin. Emma has long pink hair with lavender bangs and pink eyes. She also wears reddish-pink lipstick. Usually wearing a black and dark violet motorcycle outfit with a pink t-shirt underneath with purple stripes going across her body, a black belt at the waistline, kneepads and a deck box holstered on her right thigh. She also wears a black choker, black and purple boots and sports black fingerless gloves on both of her hands. Very handy when your a mercenary that has to travel around all the time. Whether it's hacking into a system outside of LINK VRAINS because a cooperation or someone else was having trouble.

Akira was the one that hired her most often though people easily mistaken their close relationship as a romantic one. For Emma that was farther from the case at least in her mind. Both of them were close friends for years so how could anyone blame them. However both of them use to be bounty hunters for SOL Technologies so she had wondered if Akira's past has finally caught up to him. Were they the ones responsible for him going missing? Emma didn't want to worry Aoi more than she needed too.

"I need the right calculations into the programing and I can create escape program for Playmaker and the guy that he partner he's with." Emma addressed as he a looked on one of his monitors where Playmaker and Soulburner were being chased by GO Onizuka. They were barely managing to stay ahead of him.

Emma simply just took the coding that was in the backdoors of the server. They were being blocked so the escape programs couldn't be used. Certainly something that clever for SOL Technologies so they would have the advantage. For someone with her hacking ability, it wasn't hard to figure the right combination. She knew that Aoi owed her big for this as she finished the last of the coding before pushing the last few buttons before the words ACCEPTED appeared on her main monitor. It take a few minutes though for it to be uploaded. Emma just hope that the portal would come in time before they were caught. All she could do was wait patiently.

Meanwhile Playmaker and Soulburner was no way of avoiding GO Onizuka. They didn't have any real means to stop him. Neither of them were able to even gain an edge of the determined bounty hunter. Was there any chance of them escaping at all? Everything just seemed all hopeless. Playmaker wasn't given up so he knew that he shouldn't either.

"Look at that…" Soulburner pointed his finger at the glowing large oval door that appeared before them. One of his eyebrow raised at the very thought of it was suspicious. He was an illusion that was created from the program in order for SOL Technologies to trap them. That was one of the possible situations this could lead too.

"Do you think Kusanagi saw that we were in trouble and created it?" Soulburner questioned. "Or is this all a trap by SOL Technologies?"

"Well we don't really have much of a chose. We just need to take the chance despite the risks involved. If there's even a speck of a chance of us getting out of to get out of here. We need to take it." Playmaker insisted despite not showing a trace of worry on his face. "We have little time to ponder over this."

Both of them rode into the portal as both of them vanished. It quickly closed only leaving GO Onizuka as he screamed out in agony. He knew that SOL Technologies would be taken out on him for allowing their escape. There was nothing more he could do but figure out where their avatars were possibly heading towards. He had to communicate with SOL Technologies to give him more access. "Again you keep managing to evade me Playmaker. This will be the last time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well that's the end of chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Again please read/review. I enjoy reading comments from my readers. It motivates me and makes me feel special.
> 
> I also decided to have Aoi infatuated with Playmaker...though it's more loving a shadow because she doesn't really know him. It's more she from the stories she heard that caused her crush. And she's not aware that he's Yusaku...so naturally this will form a love triangle….regardless this may cause problems in the future.
> 
> Well as of now she can't interact with him anyway….after all she only has her Blue Angel avatar. And SOL Technologies is always watching her under that so it makes it impossible to talk with him one on one. What other possible way is there? Also what about the data that Yusaku and Takeru had stolen...
> 
> Will the increasing sexual tension between Yusaku and Aoi make things worse for the situation? I mean they already had sex once...and it was more out of desire than because of SOL Technologies wants Aoi to do...
> 
> Please read/review...it would motivate me to write more and means a lot to me. I hope you like it. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I really hope everyone likes the story. I worked really hard on the whole thing. Please leave a review it would mean so much to me. I can make the story better and progress on it more if you really like it. Plus seeing reviews always brings a smile on my face.
> 
> Trust me this story will get interesting. I know you will love it as I continue onward...after all I love Yusaku/Aoi!
> 
> For those who question about my other story...I again have writers block and it's hard for me to get into it again right now. I am sorry. I will get back to it eventually.


End file.
